Office Space
by Loid
Summary: Version 2.0 begins now. GrimmIchi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Grimmjow x Ichigo. Ichigo's POV. Takes place in the real world where everyone is human. (But that DOESN'T mean they aren't in character.)

Multi-chap based on several one-shots from Burritos and Tequila. I don't own the characters or any real products mentioned. I do own the story. Don't rip it or I will come after you.

Rated MA for strong sexual content involving males, implied sexual content involving males/females, strong language, adult situations, adult content, alcohol and drug use.

_COMMUNITY DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of Ohio, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

* * *

_

**Office Space v2.0**

**

* * *

**

The first time I saw Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, I knew that he would be the downfall of my life. Not just my professional life or my personal life, but my sexual life, my romantic life, my social life and my family life. I don't know what it was about him that made me squirm in my chair so uncomfortably. Maybe it was the way his sleeves were pushed up just far enough to keep the women wet or it could have been that electric blue hair and those matching eyes.

There was a group of us interviewing together, all of us fighting for the same coveted spot within TerraTech Industries. I remember that none of us did real well with the interview. I think I said maybe three more words the entire time, mostly because of how threatened he made me feel. I didn't hear one word that any other poor saps said because I was too busy staring at this blue haired devil because he was staring straight back at me.

I started working there a week later. Before I knew it, I managed to score the often rumored 'fluke job'. I certainly wasn't the most qualified of the applicants, but then again the interviewer didn't ask one question about our work skills. No, Grimmjow asked questions about our personal lives and random things such as our stance on the recent move to pull smoking out of all public places.

"Don't disappoint me, Kurosaki," he had said to me the day I started. That day, I began a journey that would change the way I looked at everything. It changed the way I looked at men, women, children, work, sex, inter-office relationships, food, the military, green energy, cars, playboys, and myself. He stuck me in ways that aggravated me and excited me at the same time.

Actually, and don't get me wrong on this; I hate Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. I loath him. I want to slit his throat open and laugh as his blood pools on the plush white carpet lining his corner office. It's not envy of his position, his good looks or his luck with women. It's nothing that I can even pinpoint or describe. I just want to cut him open and fuck the wounds, if only for my own shits and giggles.

Morbid? I know. I can't help the way he makes me feel. Between the sculpted body he hides behind extremely expensive, extremely tailors dress shirts to the strands of hair that were always in his eyes, I just wanted to end him. Everything about him disgusted me. He didn't know the meaning of restraint in any manner of his life. He drove a Mercedes. He wore Prada. He smoked cloves. There was a different woman under his arm every week and the more I looked around, the people I worked with were all hired by him and were all so attractive that it hurt. Is that why I had landed his job? I was flattered, sort of.

I stormed into his office one Tuesday and tossed a red folder onto his desk, "I'm not doing this job," I snapped at him.

"And why not?" his eyes pierced through the front I had spent all morning putting up.

"Because it's not in my job description to handle exterior work, I don't know how to do it," I stated firmly.

"Then we'll just have to take this as a learning curve, work with Mary until it is done," he said, glancing back to his computer screen. Probably looking at porn.

I could feel the anger building up, "No, I'm not working with Mary on this one."

"Give me one good reason," Grimmjow said through his fingers as he clicked away on the mouse.

"She looks at me funny," I said stupidly.

"Alright Kurosaki," he said with a sigh and looked back to me, "I want you on this project because I think you have the right face to pull this off."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"I mean, the client is represented by a board made up of seven women and two men. I don't need a woman on this job because women hate women," he said with a grin.

I understood what he meant, but I still didn't understand why I was the one working on this.

"It'll give you more experience," he said as he stood up and walked around the desk, "Plus I have a fantastic ace up my sleeve."

"That is?"

He leaned against the glass top and crossed his arms with a devilish smile, "How do you think a group of up and coming women will react to two extremely attractive men flirting in their conference room?"

I could feel the color drop out of my face. I could see him realize how wildly uncomfortable I suddenly was. I could see those gears turning inside his head.

"Exactly. This job will be as good as ours if we can get those ladies wondering what comes next," he said calmly. "Now get out. And I want this done by this time tomorrow," he said, waving that red folder around in my face.

The next thing I knew, the plans were done and I was racing downtown with all the information. He was waiting for me with a nonchalant look on his face when I finally managed to rush into the massive granite building that housed seven women that could make or break my current employment. But there he was, sitting with his ankle on his knee and his tie undone slightly. He made skanky look positively sexy.

"You always run it this close?" he asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Bad traffic, I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, using my leg to keep the rolled plans from spilling all over the floor.

He just stared at me, "Uh huh. It done?"

"Yeah, I swear it is."

"It better be, because if you make me look like a fucking ass today, I'm going to kill you," he snapped at me.

A petite woman with huge tits walked up to us suddenly and spoke carefully, "They are ready for you now, please come with me!"

"Stop staring at her ass," I whispered under my breath as we weaved through the hallways.

"No can do," Grimmjow said with a smile, "It's so nice I can't help myself."

"It's disgusting."

"Then walk in front of me so I can stare at your ass instead," he said too loudly. "That way I can imagine all the things I want to do to it and you would never know the difference."

"Shut up," I grumbled, red splashed across my face like a fire.

"You know you're flattered," Grimmjow muttered as the woman pushed a door open and we slid into the brightly lit room. I _was_ flattered, but I would never tell him that.

We shook hands with everyone and got on with presentation. He kept throwing the most salacious glances at me as I spoke to the group about the one-of-a-kind engineering that held up the floors. I could feel the chills sneaking up my spine as he sat with an arm outstretched on the table and an eye brow raised in amusement.

When he stood to continue to presentation, I almost froze in horror as I felt his hand skim the shirt covering my lower back as I took a seat. Of course, as it always does with him, it only got worse as his half of the presentation came to an end. He walked right behind my chair, folded his arms over the back and leaned over me.

"Any questions?" he asked with a smile. I forced myself to look up from the loose thread that was sticking out of the crotch of my pants. I saw seven pairs of extremely interested eyes. That bastard, he knew the women would be all over his dick if they thought he was unattainable. I took note of the four women that he probably deemed attractive enough to fuck and realized that I was a pawn in his game to get what he wanted.

We landed the job and he landed a redhead with huge tits. And as they exchanged personal information under the pretense that she was to be officially in charge of making sure we got our shit done, I gathered up our information and left the room quietly.

"You will be over later to get the full sized plans?" I heard him ask with that drawl in his voice that I only heard when someone's dick was half-cocked.

"Yes," she giggled, "Just as soon as I finish a few things here."

"Okay," I could hear him winking, disgusting bastard, "Oi! Ichigo wait up!" I heard him yell after me. I kept walking. I didn't want anything to do with him. He was a world class asshole and I wanted nothing more than to leave him there.

But no, he caught up while I was waiting for the elevator and ruffled the back of my hair. "See? I told you we'd get this job."

"You're disgusting," I said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked as the elevator opened.

"You're a tool," I said as the door closed and we began the descent down the 85 floors that we were perched on top of.

He smiled, "And why do you say that?"

"She has no idea that you just played all of them!" I snapped.

"Are you saying that we can't handle this job?"

"I didn't say that," I began stuttering, "I just mean that you need to tread carefully because if you get on her bad side she can yank the job out from under us."

"I see what this is about," he said with a demonic grin. "It's getting so clear." His hand was resting on the wall behind me and I could feel the warmth rolling off his body.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, that damned heat creeping across my cheeks again.

"You're just mad because I'm using you to get what I want," he laughed. I could smell his cologne that was barely there and realized that the only people who got to take in just how good he smells ended up naked and screaming by the end of the night.

"I don't care what you do, it's not like my job isn't benefiting from this either," I wasn't lying either.

God, his lips were so close I could almost taste them, "Are you sure, Kurosaki?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say because I had no idea how to feel. I'd never been in a situation like this and it was positively annoying. All I wanted to do was close that fraction of an inch that separated us and fuck him in the elevator. Wait, did I really want that?

The door opened and I watched as he grabbed a few of the tubes from my hand and slung them over his shoulder. My legs were frozen for a few seconds as he strolled out of the small silver box and walked into the giant brown marble lobby. He didn't turn around to yell at me, he didn't even turn his head to make sure I was following behind him.

But I was. I scrambled to get everything in my arms and hurried to catch up and suddenly I was scolding myself for staring at his ass. I rode with him back to the office in silence. Apparently, since he drove a one hundred thousand dollar car he got to drive bat-shit crazy, which I didn't enjoy in the least.

I was back in my cubicle before three. By four, he was invading my personal bubble for the millionth time that day. It was getting very old, very quickly.

Slamming down a purple folder on my desk he smiled, "Hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're gonna stay here and work on this."

I almost moaned in annoyance, but I didn't. "What is it?"

"Veronica project, all the stuff is in there," Grimmjow said as he picked at his fingernails.

I peered into the folder and my heart sank, "Another mall? I'm already sick of these. Can't you give me something interesting."

"Oh, one of these days you'll get something interesting," he said as he began to leave my work space. "You've got to earn it though."

"You mean I have to sleep with you," I said sarcastically.

I shivered almost violently as he ran a finger down my hair line behind my ear, "That certainly is the quickest way," he said with a laugh and walked away. Leaving me at half mast and angrier than hell.

I was there until one in the morning. I don't know what time he left, if he did at all, because I could still hear the screaming that was pouring out of his office that hadn't stopped for what seemed like hours. I really hope he doesn't piss that woman off, we needed the job.

* * *

AN : Thus begins the story I originally wanted to write.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Big changes start this chapter.

* * *

"You're late," he said in a singsong voice as I sat down at my desk slowly. I didn't want to hear that I was late, I knew that I was late. That is the biggest mistake employers make, stating the blatantly obvious just to reinforce the fact that I am, in fact, late. Congratulations Grimmjow, you can tell time.

"I can't help I was up until two last night doing your work and listening to you fuck," I snapped at him.

"Not fair," he fake pouted. I feel like a lot of his life is fake. His smiles, his persona, his woman's tits are fake, that much is for sure.

"Is too fair, stop doing that shit to me."

He smiled at me, "Ah, but I can do that shit to you. Which is why I'm the boss and you're the worthless peon." With a cocky wink he was gone. I wanted to throttle him.

I hadn't worked for longer than two seconds when my neighbor popped his head over my wall and smiled. "Hey dumbass!"

"Hi Renji." I hated this man. Loathed him. Wanted to punch his face in. Violently. He was ALWAYS prying into my personal life, it was almost as if he wanted to know about all my shits because he has a poop fetish. Gross.

"Did you hear about Grimmjow?"

"What about him this time," I said with an extremely bored inflection. Maybe if I feigned interest he would leave me the hell alone.

"Him and that woman he picked up," he said with a giant, stupid smile. It made my blood boil.

"Oh, I guess you could say I heard about it," I muttered, trying to concentrate on my work.

"Turns out her name is Inoue... something or other."

Where had I heard that name before? "Oh, that is nice."

"Apparently she was still here when Matsumoto got here this morning," he kept babbling, "Grimmjow just told her that they were up all night working on the project."

No, I was up all night working on the project. Grimmjow was just up all night tying closer bonds to Inoue's company. "Renji, to be completely honest I just don't have it in me to care about what he does in his personal time."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because he's a big boy and he can make big boy choices about what diseases he contracts," I said, frustration building in my body as my computer half-froze.

Of course, I flinched slightly when I heard the deep voice from my nightmares screaming out over the buzz from the computers. "KUROSAKI! Get in here right now!"

Renji snickered, "Busted."

"The only thing that is going to get busted is your face if you don't shut the fuck up," I said to him as I wandered from my cubicle, hands in my pockets and face grim.

He stood at his office door, head down and door perched open with his foot. That door sounded like it was slamming shut when he walked away from it. The room seemed to darken eight shades as he pulled the blinds over the glass walls and blocked us from the view of the rest of the office.

"Kurosaki, I don't know how to say this delicately, so I am just going to put this out there," Grimmjow started, voice low. He was invading my bubble again. We were sitting in the cushy sofa-chairs that he apparently needed in his office and his left knee was touching my right knee.

"Okay," I said. Get out of my bubble, asshole.

He took a deep breath and made eye contact. Fuck, those eyes are gorgeous. "All this sexual tension has got to stop."

I just stared at him stupidly. Did he honestly think that my pure disdain for him meant something deeper? He had another thing coming. "Wait, what?" was all I managed to say.

"Don't play stupid, boy." My God, he actually thought I wanted to fuck him.

"I'm not playing stupid, I've honestly got no idea what you're talking about."

"Then what would you call this?" He waved his finger back and forth between us, apparently signifying that my hating him was something else.

"Oh, I don't know. Disdain. Contempt. Disrespect. Hate. Take your pick, but I mean I am sure I can think of a few more adjectives if you don't like those," I snapped at him, malice dripping off my words.

Grimmjow smiled, "There it is," he said, leaning forward and the backs of his hands grazed the insides of my thighs, "You say those things but I can see it in your face."

"See what, exactly? How much I actually hate you?"

"No. I can see that you've never had a relationship with a person that you actually liked. Kurosaki, you're by far my favorite kind of sadist," he said with a laugh.

"Fuck you, I'm not a pervert," I said with clenched teeth.

"Oh no, I know you aren't. I don't even think you realize you do it," that grin was still plastered on his cocky face. I could feel his breath creeping into my pores and realized that this time I might be in trouble.

"And you're so much better, Grimmjow," I scoffed deeply, desperately trying to hold onto my self-worth by changing the subject onto his faults. "I'm pretty sure you've never even really dated anyone."

"I'll never settle down, and I'm okay with it."

"Until you're retired and bored, right?" I laughed at him. It wasn't joking laughter either, I really wanted him to be miserable.

"Nah, I'll just troll for mall ass at that point in time," he smile, turning to face me, finally.

"Well, better get back to it," I said gloomily, standing up and turning toward the exit I wanted to run out of. I wanted to be away from him. I didn't want this man reading me deeper than I could read myself and I certainly didn't want him to nonchalantly accept his faults while I couldn't do anything except run from mine.

But that bastard, he met me at the door. He didn't just meet me at the door though, because as I reached out for the handle, he grabbed it and just stared at me with those eyes. Those eyes could convince me to do the Devil's work in a heart beat.

He lowered his lips to my ear and it was over. "It's good to know I've finally got someone around here with a backbone." That tiny sliver of self control that I had managed to keep in check was out the window as his breath crept around me and slid inside my body like a disease. His lips were dragging themselves across my jawbone and over my cheeks hastily. He tasted like hard liquor and cigarettes, no surprises there. He smelled like expensive cologne. Polo, maybe.

My back was up against the door and his hands were all over me. I literally felt like I was on fire as his tongue slid against mine and his hands ran up the crease of my back that hid my spine. I could feel his hair underneath my fingers, but it never registered that my hands were in his hair. The heat of his skin was running over my chest but I didn't realize that my shirt had been untucked.

He was a figurative shit storm. I had no idea what was going on, only that something was happening. It was like he had the key to override my basic hardware and turn me into nothing more than a drone that moved with his every whim. And as he grabbed my ass and yanked on the back of my hair to pull my lips to a better angle I realized that this man was going to be my downfall.

"Stop," I gasped out of his lips, but he kept going. I wasn't doing real well to resist him though, because I was still kissing him and I was still clawing at his back. "Stop, please," I tried again.

Miraculously, he did stop. Suddenly, I didn't want him to. "Okay," he said, low on oxygen. "Okay, I never make anyone ask three times," he laughed. He didn't seem like the kind of person that respected other people's wishes and I almost had hoped that he wouldn't actually quit when I told him to. Grimmjow didn't move though, he just kept his body pressed against mine, pinning me between the heat of his sex and the frigid door.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I began fixing myself. Why did this seem like such a threatening task? My dick kept getting in the way of tucking my shirt back in and his face was close enough to my hair that I didn't even try to right that.

"I need to get back to work, I've got to finish the last pieces of the Veronica project before Inoue shows up tonight to go over the details with you," I said cautiously.

"Oh, yes. We can't disappoint her, now can we?" He moved away from me almost painfully, but cool air hit me like a fresh breath. I watched him straighten his tie, run a hand through his tousled hair and shift his erection to a more comfortable spot.

I almost fled the office, no longer real worried with what I looked like. I sat down at my cubicle and began tapping away on my keyboard almost instantly. What was that all about? Why had I bent to him so easily? God, I was so pissed at myself. I honestly had thought that my days of such careless reactions was over. Apparently there was still one person left on the planet to drag me down and destroy my personal life.

"You look like he gave you a great lashing," Renji said with an all too serious look on his face.

"Something like that," I muttered, the words on my computer screen floating passed my eyes without really being absorbed.

"No really, what was it about?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, at least give me a little something or Matsumoto is going to spread rumors about the two of you banging," Renji laughed.

I think I gave him a death glare. I hope I gave him a death glare. "He was just telling me that I'm not getting enough done and I can't quite get my work done if you're always hovering over me asking stupid questions, now can I?"

That shut him up.

I didn't get anything done that day. I think I got about 2 hours of work done in 8 hours. Let's just say that I had way too much to think about and even though I was just desperate to get home and jerk one out, I couldn't concentrate properly. Every time I got too far into my work, this image would pop into my head. Well, it wasn't really an image. Just this feeling that shot through every inch of my body, reminding me of what it would be like to be hit by a train.

Of course, if being pinned to a wall underneath Grimmjow was anything like being hit by a train then I say bring it on.

At the end of any given day, I didn't really hate my job, it was an enjoyable career. For the most part, I really liked the people I worked with and didn't mind doing the actual work, so everything should have gone smoothly. _Should_ is the key word there.

But every single time I walked through the massive marble lobby on the first floor of the building that looked like hell itself, I died a little on the inside. I never wanted to climb into the silver elevator and wanted to get off of it even less.

If it was a good day, I only saw Grimmjow once. Maybe twice. And it was always because I was hiding in my cubicle, minding my own business and he would just come in and invade my personal space. I was convinced that the next time he did it, I would punch him in the junk but I always chickened out. There was something extremely threatening about him. That and he would probably like it because he's just a sick fuck like that.

Something that sort of changed my outlook on the entire situation happened on a seemingly ordinary Tuesday afternoon a good two months after I had started working at TerraTech. I had finished one of my mundane tasks that he had given me. I assumed that he was supposed to do it himself because I always got those projects, but I never complained because while I was working on his shit, he was staying out of my bubble.

When I walked into his office, he wasn't there. At least, I assumed he wasn't there since he wasn't in my direct line of sight. Mistake number one. I just tossed the folder onto his desk and began to walk from the room, minding my own business and wanting to get back to work on the mountain of other projects he had managed to find for me. Mistake number two.

"Where are you going?" He asked, nearly scaring the shit right out of me.

"Back to work," I said, still moving toward the door.

"Nope, sit down," Grimmjow said from... somewhere. Shit. I sat down and began looking around for him without trying to look as though I was looking for him. Still with me?

"Have you worked on the Veronica project any since last week?" his voice said.

"Yeah, I'm just about done with my part. Renji has been itching to get his hands on it," I said to the windows. Grimmjow walked out from this door that was half hidden by an over sized office plant and yet again scared me. "Stop doing that," I snapped at him.

"No. And Renji doesn't get the Veronica project," he said, pulling at the tie around his neck and working the buttons apart.

"Why not? He's going to take this out on me," I said, keeping my eyes glued to Grimmjow's. So terribly difficult to do while he was taking his clothes off _right in front of me_.

"Because he's got more than enough work to do and I just don't think he can handle this," his silky voice moved through the air like a knife. He vanished back into the hidden room before I saw anymore of his body and I couldn't decide if I was pissed or relieved.

"What the fuck, I'm so sick of this project!" I groaned out loud by mistake.

"I know you are, but I need you on this."

"Why, exactly, do you need me on this?"

He popped his head out from around the frame with a wide grin, "If you think about that for longer than two seconds you'd know the answer to that."

"Fuck you," I snapped at him. He was pissing me off so bad.

God, then it happened. Why did he have to do these things to me, they were wearing me down so quickly. I watched as he appeared from around that fucking plant with just his pants on. And it wasn't just his pants, but those beautifully fitted dress pants that were not only unbuttoned but halfway unzipped.

But I didn't even care about the fact that his gorgeous body was staring me straight in the face, because there was something that I just couldn't rip my eyes off of. And it slammed into me so hard that I was sort of frozen in place as he just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked.

"Done yet?" he asked with such an annoyed tone in his voice. I shook my head away and glanced up at his face, but I couldn't read the expression he was wearing.

"Yeah," I said, moving my eyes away from the massive scar that traced his torso. God, I'd never seen something so... disgustingly attractive? I wondered how he got it, I mean, the thing ran from shoulder to hip and was about as wide as my hand. That isn't a scar that just happens when you get involved in too many drunken antics with your college friends.

"'Kay, here is the deal," he said, moving toward me slowly, "I don't want Renji on this because he is too ugly and far too stupid."

Back to business as usual. We're just going to ignore the massive fucking canyon in his chest and talk about how stupid my co-workers are. I was convinced I was in hell.

"Why am I on this project? I mean seriously, I know that there are plenty of people here that have way more experience on this," I said, trying my damnedest not to stutter the entire time.

He crouched down on his haunches on the floor in front of me and let that devilish smile tear across his face. "I want to fuck you," Grimmjow said suddenly, saying each word individually and with such clarity. I could feel my whole body tense up like a spring. God, I flipped shit and rolled myself up and over the back of that chair without touching him for even a millisecond. It wasn't because I didn't feel the same way, I mean the man lit my senses on fire. No, it was because I didn't want him to know that I felt the same way. There was no way in hell that I could let him know that. Call it pride, if you will.

"Ha, well, that's funny," I said stupidly. He didn't move from that spot on the floor as I reeled away and pretty much backed myself into a corner. Wow, mistake.

But Grimmjow did something I wasn't quite expecting. "Suit yourself," he muttered and stood up. I watched as he literally shrugged everything off his shoulders and turned his back to me. He dug his cigarettes out of a desk drawer and let the flames lick off the end. He was the worst kind of rake when the smoke came pouring out of his nostrils silently. That kind of rake who doesn't even need to speak because of the aura surrounding him.

He just stared out the giant windows that overlooked the vast city. Every time he moved his hand back up to his mouth and sucked in that cancer, I watched in awe at the way his body moved. That scar wrapped around and I could see chunks of it over his shoulder and around his rib cage, not to mention he had a tattoo of nothing more and a number six on the right side of his spine.

Just what was this man?

"If you're gonna leave, leave," he said finally, letting ash fall to the carpet slowly.

I didn't want to leave just yet. All I wanted to do was sit and stare at his body. Just wanted to become the ghost that watched his every move, completely captivated by the man that was Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

But I left. I sat back down at my desk and began clicking away on my mouse and pounding on the keyboard. I had all these things running through my head. Mostly about that man. Why did he have that scar, why that tattoo, what life was he hiding from me? And he said he wanted to get with me; total bullshit until he came clean to at least one of my thousands of questions. He was a shroud of intrigue, weaving deeper and darker every time I met with him. I hated it, yet I wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the boss?" I asked Rukia after finding his door locked at nine in the morning. Rare move for him.

"You know, I'm not really sure. But he'll be back in a few days," she said to her paperwork. In the hierarchy of managerial positions, the petite woman was right under our blue-haired demon.

"Then I need you to sign this," I muttered, sticking the end of my bagel in my mouth and rooting around in the folder I was carrying to find the papers I needed.

"He's done this for as long as I've been here," Rukia said, offering up the information I wasn't asking for nor really cared about. "He just vanishes off the face of the Earth for awhile and shows back up like nothing happened."

"Rumor has it, he's a drug lord," Renji stuck his nose into the conversation suddenly. Just seeing his face made me angry on so many different levels.

"I highly doubt that," I smirked. "He's not smart enough to run a successful operation. He can't even get stuff done around here without Rukia picking up the slack."

"I don't mind," Rukia murmured. "He leaves me alone and pretends I don't exist so I can actually get my work done."

"Unlike you," Renji scratched at his head and glanced at me. "He usually keeps to himself, for the most part, but you must've done something to get on his bad side because I've never seen him hound anyone so much."

It was a good point. In fact, it was a fantastic point. Maybe I did need to worry about how much Renji knew. Maybe he actually had the potential to put two and two together.

Shit.

"Yeah, he probably just got tired of working with dumbasses and was given a breath of fresh air when I walked through the door." Good job, Ichigo. That was a successful reply.

"Stop it," Rukia snapped at both of us. "And stop bothering me."

"Yes, ma'am," I mused, scooping my papers off her desk and shuffling toward my own work space.

The next three days were magical. I didn't have to see his sinfully gorgeous face or deal with his haughty attitude. I actually got work done and for the first time since I'd started working there, I went out to lunch and got a real meal. I took my entire hour to myself to get done the things that normal people do on their lunch breaks. Eat, pick up presents for my baby sister's birthdays, run and get a few new dress shirts since I only owned six to begin with. I didn't even feel guilty on that third glorious day when I sat down in a local bar and ordered a beer. Man, that beer was perfect.

Nothing so wonderful can last forever. Grimmjow was back halfway through the fourth day and wasted absolutely no time.

"Kurosaki, come with me," he barked as he breezed passed my desk. I didn't even get a chance to see him as he flew along, apparently he was in a hurry. Of course, I was not, so that would probably piss him off. I smiled at the thought and decided to take my time following him.

"See what I mean? Always hounding you. You didn't even get thirty seconds." Renji muttered from the other side of the wall before I could even stand up.

"Fuck you," I snapped. "You're just jealous because he never pays attention to you."

I was gone before he could hear his lame ass response.

But man, I had seen people in bad moods before but nothing could really top whatever the fuck was twisted around inside Grimmjow's panties. The only time I'd ever seen anyone even remotely close to being that pissed off is when my sister Yuzu got her first boyfriend and Dad met the poor bastard. Talk about a goatfuck.

I wasn't sure what it was. It could have been the deep scowl Grimmjow was wearing or it could have been the way he almost violently rocketed his lighter across the room when it wouldn't work in the first two tries. But if I had to guess, and I'm only guessing here, the thing that made him seem so angry was the fact that someone, and I had no desire to know who, had beaten the shit out of him. And I mean it. Beat the _shit_ out of him. I honestly had never considered the fact that there was anyone else in this world that was more frightening than he was but apparently I was wrong.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" I asked, a strange sort of amusement in my voice. He had a set of stitches across his left eye brow and the most disgusting yellowish greenish purplish bruise tracing its way from his right cheekbone to his jaw.

"I looked at you," he snapped, running a taped up hand through his hair. I put two and two together, someone got the blunt end of his fist, so maybe it wasn't all for nothing. But shit, he was a mess.

"No, seriously, you okay?"

"When I eat, the only thing I can taste is metal. Unless I'm downing anything with alcohol in it, of course. I can't sleep because I have a migraine the size of Russia and I really can't see the entire visible spectrum out of my left eye." He fell into his black leather chair almost haphazardly and glanced up at me. "But yeah, I'm doing fine. Right as rain."

"Do you want anything?"

I watched as he set his elbow down on the desk and rubbed his temples. "There's a lot of shit I want, Kurosaki, but nothing to be considered work appropriate."

"Then why am I in here?" I reached down and picked up his cigarettes from the desk, which nailed me a pretty annoyed look that I promptly ignored.

"Because I fucked up and drug you into my business," he muttered. I could feel his eyes following me across the room as I bent over and picked up the lighter that had bounced off the door.

"What else is new."

"No, seriously this time," Grimmjow sighed through his fingers and watched as I lit a cigarette and moved back across the room. I could feel it seeping into my pores, the nicotine that I'd quit time and time again. It made me itch.

"How. I can't imagine it's as bad as keeping me here until Jesus Christ in the morning just so I can listen to you fuck. That gets real old, real quick." His bright eyes shot up and gave me a good, hard stare filled with a sort of annoyance I didn't usually see out of him. I fixed this problem by handing him the cigarette I had just lit with a cheesy smile. "Here sunshine, since we're too grumpy to do it ourselves."

"Fuck you, my fingers hurt."

"Lame excuse. Now tell me what's going on." I tossed his cigarettes and lighter back onto his glass topped desk before meandering over to a chair and plopping down.

"I made the mistake of bringing you up in conversation with my boss and now he wants to meet you."

I paused, unsure if Grimmjow was trying to be funny. "Why is this a bad thing?"

"It's not, really. Just the circumstances in which he wants to meet you."

"I swear to all that is holy, if you make me ask you to continue I'm going to give you another bruise."

He smiled painfully and leaned back, sucking hard on the end of that fucking cigarette. "He's at the New York office for the next month."

"So, we've got to go there."

"Yep."

"Let me reiterate, why's this a bad thing?"

"I guess in the end, it's not." He was hiding something from me. His poker face was shattered and I could only imagine it was because he had ten tons of Vicodin and liquor numbing his senses, but I couldn't be sure. I only make educated guesses when it came to him.

"Tell me why, right now, or I'm out."

The smoke slid from his lips softly as he decided on his next lie. "The man is a fucking dick."

"Not flying. Try again."

"Reasons I can't tell you."

"Well you better."

"You want the god's honest truth?" he asked quietly, staring at a place where the ceiling met the wall. I didn't say anything, silence was my only real answer. Of course I wanted to fucking know, what kind of game was he playing at?

It took him awhile to get to the point, but the point wasn't one that I was really... ready to hear.

"I'll answer you with a pretty blunt rhetorical question," he mused, voice lowered several octaves as smoke slid from his lungs. "If you had to spend any amount of time outside of work with a person you wanted in bed so badly you could taste it, how long do you think it'd take for them to break down and submit to you?"

I was blindsided, but he wasn't winning this one.

"Well that is your own problem to deal with, not mine."

"Fine. I'll be at your place tomorrow morning at six to pick you up. We won't be back until Monday. Now get out, I need a fucking nap. Two trips to New York in one week is enough to deprive anyone of sleep."

At that point in time, I had no idea what the fuck I was getting myself into. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to screw my brains out or the fact that secretly, I was alright with that thought. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was meeting my bosses boss, who was apparently an asshole, or that I would be spending a few days in a country whose language I didn't really know.

No, I was getting myself into something big. And when I brushed off his broken skin and bruises as just another brawl he got himself into as he fucked someone else's girlfriend, I realized that something was happening. But I didn't know what it was or when it would end.

I spent the rest of the day worrying. Not about Grimmjow. Not about how and when the fuckfest I signed up for would go down. Not about the fact I never paid enough attention in English. Not even about how my career would make or break during the upcoming weekend. I worried about all the dumbass shit I had no business even thinking about. How he knew where I lived, what we were driving to the airport in, if we were flying in coach for fourteen hours or if he'd been kind enough to get first class.

They were all legitimate concerns, to me.

I rode the train home earlier than I'd ever left before, deep in thought about if I actually owned enough pairs of socks without holes to get me through the weekend. I wondered what New York was like, if it was anything like Tokyo or Karakura.

I called my dad and told him I was leaving. I felt like _someone_ had to know where I was going on such short notice.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"My job is taking me to America for a few days," I muttered as he plucked questions out of the air.

"Why didn't you come home and say goodbye to your mother?" he barked gruffly.

"Because I'm 24 years old."

"So what! I still say goodbye to her when I leave the house just to go shopping for dinner!"

"And that's why you never got remarried."

"Don't say those things so loud! Your mother will hear you," he said and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell her sorry for me. Either way just thought I would call and at least let you know I'll be gone just in case you decided to come visit for some stupid reason."

There was a very long pause before my father asked, "Do you have enough socks?"

"Tell Yuzu and Karin I said hi."

"Socks, Ichigo. Do you have them?"

"What would you do if I didn't?"

That pause again. "Don't forget to pack a rape whistle."

"I'm hanging up now."

I didn't even bother sleeping. I actually considered just going back to work because there wasn't anything at my tiny apartment for me to do. No, I would just wait and sleep on the plane. That way I didn't have to worry about fourteen hours of awkward conversation with Grimmjow. After about hour three you start running out of things to say and I didn't even want to bother.

* * *

AN : _This _is the start of what I originally wanted to write. I didn't plan on going down the loldrama road last time but I did and I sort of hate myself for it. So, this is my atonement to all of you. Everyone that read and reviewed and loved the story I didn't; this is for you. This time around, I can tell you all that I'm taking it 1000x more serious. Not to mention I'm going to have a distraction-free summer to just write it. All reviews, positive or negative, are welcome because I want to know what you really think of the direction I'm going.

I plan on eventually getting the original version up on livejournal just as a sort of memorial. xD No, I know a lot of people enjoyed the first version and I don't want to leave you all high and dry. When I get it up, whenever that is, I'll include a link.

Hope you enjoy it this time around. All I know is that I'm having fun writing it again, so maybe this time I can get what I want done.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

AN : You know that song, _Lets Get Physical,_ right? Well, Goldfrapp did a remake of the song in which they slowed it down and sexed it up and actually made it into the song that it should have originally been. If you can find a copy of it, I would definitely suggest the download. They renamed it _UK Girls_ for some reason, that should help finding it.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up," he snapped at me the second I opened my door.

I glanced down at my watch. 6:23am. "You're the one running late, don't bitch at me."

"Yes, but I get to blame it on you anyway. Privilege of being upper management."

I'd seen Grimmjow half naked. I had seen him wearing every color under the sun and I had seen him wearing some of the most expensive suits money could buy. But I had never seen him wearing normal, everyday clothes. In light colored, torn up jeans and a dark green t-shirt, he looked magnificent. He looked a hell of a lot better than I did, that was for sure.

"Your face looks better," I mused as I swung a bag over my shoulder and shoved him out of my way as I left my apartment. In all reality, his face looked a lot better than it should have, considering it was bruised green the day before. The stitches that marred his brow the day before had been pulled out and I could only imagine that he had done it himself with a kitchen knife.

"It should, I had ice on it the entire night."

"Face still numb?"

"No. Hurts like a fucking bitch."

"How did it happen in the first place?" I asked. My breath almost caught as I rounded the corner of my building and saw the black Mercedes sitting there, waiting for me to climb inside.

"Long story."

"Well we have a fourteen hour flight, so you've got time."

He rounded on me suddenly, violently. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder and lacing his fingers through my hair, he yanked my face up toward his and hissed, "Long story doesn't mean ask again. It means shut the fuck up, I don't want to talk about it."

Hit a sore spot with that one, apparently. Hitting his sore spot had also put me into a situation in which my body was pressed against his almost painfully as he tugged on my hair and dripped venom mere millimeters from my lips.

"Alright, point taken. Let me go, asshole," I said quietly, shoving him off my body.

"Get in the fucking car."

I would never be able to tell him and I almost couldn't convince myself of the fact that every time he touched me I couldn't think of anything except the encounter we had in his office that both of us had successfully ignored. Well, I'm not sure if ignored was the right word. We had certainly managed to pretend like it didn't happen, in any case.

Between the sudden adrenaline rush of being pressed up against his violent temper and the replay of that unfathomably hot kiss in his office, I was half hard. But I sucked it up and jumped in the passenger seat before he could pull something else.

God, the inside of his car was so nice. It smelled like new leather and cloves, but it wasn't so clean that I was frightened to sit down. Actually, it was vacuumed out but was pretty trashed. There was a mass pile of clothes on the backseat and papers laying all over the floor. I think he probably lived out of his car and hadn't seen the inside of his apartment for longer than five minutes in weeks and weeks.

"Is there seriously a thong sticking out from under the seat?" I asked before we took off. For half a second, I thought about what it would be like to fuck him in the backseat. I had a feeling it wouldn't be nearly enough room to enjoy the entire experience.

"Fuck, seriously?" he said with wide eyes and a confused expression as I tugged on the tiny piece of fabric in question and dangled it in front of his vision. "Yep, that is what it would seem to be."

I stared momentarily at what I could only describe as a few pieces of black string. I was glad it's presence distracted whatever had sparked his violent temper mere minutes ago.

"You have no idea who's it is," I said. It was more of a statement than a question, because I already knew the answer before he said it.

"No clue, wanna tie it to the antenna?"

"Not really. I've got no idea how women wear this shit."

"They don't do it because it's comfortable," he muttered before throwing the damned high-priced black monstrosity in first gear and moving onto the empty street. "They do it because it makes them feel sexier than they actually are and you and I both know self-confidence is a bigger turn on than thongs and stilettos."

"Now that's something I never thought would come out of your mouth."

"What?" he asked, confused as I tossed the underwear back to the depths that it came from.

"That you'd rather a woman be confident that just plain hot."

"I never said that," he mused, lighting a cigarette and dragging deep. "It just happens that out of all the beautiful women in the world, I'd rather have the select few that _know_ how hot they are."

"So you actually are shallow as a shower."

"Of course I am. Who the fuck're you talking to?" he laughed, blowing smoke out the window and merging onto the highway without looking. "But shit, knowing your vices is the first step in fixing them, am I right?"

I had to ask, I couldn't help myself. "So what about your men? I guess I've never seen your taste in them."

"It's something on a completely different level than with women," he stuck the cigarette between his lips so he could use both hands to weave traffic. "I notice different things."

"Humor me," I muttered, silently wishing I'd thought to bring the pack of cigarettes I hid from myself in my medicine cabinet.

"With women it's tits and curves and young, tight skin. You can't really gauge men on that and it's next to impossible to know which ones will actually come home with you unless they are just absolutely flaming." He must have read my mind because he reached forward and grabbed his box of Camel's off of the dashboard and tossed them in my lap. "I'm not a fan of the flamboyant and feminine so, needless to say, I don't head home with men that often."

Oh god, that cigarette was like sex. "With a face like that, I'm surprised."

"Stop talking about my fucking face," he snapped, brow furrowed. He thought I was asking about the bruises again.

"I didn't mean like that," I muttered. "I just meant that you're attractive enough that people probably just throw themselves your way."

"And I swear to all that is holy, if we weren't running so late for our flight we'd be off the highway and I'd be inside you faster than you can imagine."

"Fuck you." My complimenting of your looks wasn't an open invitation.

"Only if you want."

"Not really," I lied. I lied through my _teeth_.

"Whatever you say, I'll ask you again in a few hours when we're in the air."

"Answer'll stay the same." Would it?

"You're so cute when you lie," he muttered before screaming profanities at the woman talking on her cellphone in front of us.

"Not lying."

"I'm gonna have my way with you before this weekend is over," he said, glancing over at me with those eyes that seemed to see everything. "Not lying."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Yeah, that cigarette was _better_ than sex.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the airport. I watched in silent horror as he weaved his way through the crowded, early morning traffic as people headed to work for the day. I always liked car rides when I was a kid, they were constant and lulled me to sleep better than anything could. I don't know what it was, the faint noise or the gentle movement, but I always wanted to take trips with the car and not take the train.

Grimmjow's driving made me wish the train was the only mode of transportation.

"What flight number are we?" I asked as we clamored out of the car, finally.

"Fuck if I know, we've got to pick the tickets up at check-in," he said as we dug our bags out of the trunk. "I do know it leaves at eight though."

"Awesome. Way to leave plenty of time in case we ran into traffic or something," I didn't even try to hide the sarcasm.

"Whatever, I got you here, didn't I?"

"Barely."

"Ah, see, flight 3249, Tokyo to New York," he changed the subject by pointing at the board above the check-in counter.

I watched as the bastard hit on the girl behind the counter. Now, granted, she was pretty cute with long blonde hair and pale skin. She was also very, very American. And he, apparently, spoke fluent English. I couldn't understand one damned word they were saying as she asked him questions in what I assumed was her native tongue.

I could pick out bits and phrases of their conversation, but assumed I didn't want to know by the way she was blushing. I did, however, watch curiously as he nodded toward the bag that had his suits and then held up the black leather case his passport was in. She flipped it open and smiled and I watched as she pulled a bright orange tag out of her drawer and wrap it around the strap on his luggage.

"Come on, give her your shit so she can get your bags on the plane," he said, turning back toward me.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, caught off guard completely.

"Good morning," the girl said happily, speaking flawless Japanese. Thank God. "He's got your ticket already."

"Give me my ticket, asshole," I said, turning to Grimmjow suddenly. He grinned stupidly as he slid it down the desk in my direction.

"Anything you need to claim before we put it through? Weapons, medication, electronics or anything fragile?" she asked while she tapped away on her computer.

"Uh, no," I muttered, quickly flipping through the list of things I had put in my bag the night before.

"Alright," she said with a permanent smile. I got a green tag and was asked for a quick signature before my turn at the desk was done.

Shifting the weight of his laptop bag before we began walking toward the gates, Grimmjow grinned stupidly. "See, she was one of those girls that knows how hot she is."

"She's also at work, you shouldn't hit on people like that when they're working," I sighed.

"Oh come on, if you weren't so prickly she would've been hitting on you too."

"I doubt it."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? I mean seriously," Grimmjow laughed at me. "I guess it doesn't surprise me that you aren't smothered in women because you really are just that oblivious."

"I guess I just don't care what other people think about me, that's all." I hooked my leg up and pulled off my flipflop as we walked through the line to security. At seven in the morning, there was hardly anyone in line. No, the businessmen all take the 5:00 AM flights and the families take the 9:00 AM flights. Grimmjow might not be the smartest thing ever but he was street smart, that was for sure.

"Obviously," he teased as I grabbed a tray and dumped my stuff into it. "Or maybe you're a closet homo so you don't care what _women_ think about you."

"Grimmjow, if I was a closet homo I'd be more concerned about my appearance because gay men are a thousand times more narcissistic than any woman could ever be," I watched as he pulled his thick brown belt off and stood on the other side of the aisle from me. "Well, at least the ones worth fucking are."

"You know, you might be onto something."

"With as much as you _do_ look in the mirror, I'm surprised you're straight," I started. "Well, half straight. Whatever you are."

I watched as he handed his stuff to the security guard (who was female and just waiting to be hit on) and then pointed to his own chest. "Equal opportunity employer," he said before turning his attention to the petite girl taking his things. "You aren't going to frisk me, are you?"

"Only if you beep," she laughed. "Now get through there."

"Now that's just a shame. You'll be needing this," he said with feigned woe as he handed his passport to her as well.

She flipped open that damned black leather and smiled up at him, "Good to go. Although I'm surprised you even went through security."

"I couldn't miss a chance to talk to such a gorgeous woman, now could I?" he winked before moving through the detectors and giving a casual wave to the guy behind the computer.

I just rolled my eyes. He was perfect. He truly was perfect even when he was playing me like a board game. Of course, it almost bothered me that the woman had told him he didn't even really need to go through security. Almost. I was too busy staring after him to really care what she had said.

He slung his bag back over his head and glanced back as I caught up with him. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he tapped his foot mockingly as I took my time getting to the spot he was at. I came to the realization that there were men in this universe that would truly believed women were the only way to go until they met the man standing in front of me. I might have been one of those men. Maybe.

"Hurry up, they are probably already boarding," he said, raising his brows and nodding his head to try to get me to move.

I didn't want to tell him I'd just rather enjoy the scenery. Instead, I changed the subject, "Doesn't it bug you to have your bag across your scar like that?"

"I'm surprised you even remember what side it started on," he laughed and I immediately realized I probably should have just told him that I would rather stare at him than get on the plane. There was a greater chance that he wouldn't believe that statement.

"Hard to forget something like that, you aren't gonna elaborate on it though, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Figured. You gonna tell me why you can skip security?"

"Not a chance."

"You gonna tell me anything?" I asked, half annoyed at the situation.

I shouldn't have asked, because Grimmjow just looked down at me with a cocked brow and smiled. "Only the things that'll keep you up at night."

* * *

AN : I'd rather just write about them talking all day. I truly enjoy writing their conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

AN : I've really gotten into downtempo electronica and trip hop lately. Royksopp, Telepopmusik, sneakerpimps, Fever Ray, that sort of stuff. To tell you the god's honest truth, it's absolutely _perfect_ music for background noise while writing sex scenes. Or plain having sex. -shrug-

* * *

Fourteen hours is a long time to be on an airplane. Even if it was first class.

Fourteen hours on an airplane feels like twenty-eight hours on an airplane when you are sitting next to Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

"I always love looking at all the different faces on the people in the safety instructions in the seats because even though the plane is exploding and they're about to die, they're all relaxed and not even freaking out at all," was the first dumb ass statement I experienced when I stepped into the plane and it sort of set the mood for the entire trip.

"That's because they're high on the oxygen."

"Man, I wish I was high."

"Are you going to be like this the entire trip?" I asked with a deep sigh as I shoved my bag under my seat.

"Probably, planes make me antsy."

"You're afraid of flying," I stated with disbelief.

"Not really, I'm afraid of the other people flying."

I know I rolled my eyes, "Can you sound any stupider?"

"Do you want me to try?"

"Please, no."

He glanced around with a furrowed brow at the half-empty cabin. "Wonder where the drinks are."

I reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could get away and tugged him into his chair. "Sit. No drinking, it's eight in the fucking morning."

"And when we land it's going to be nine in the morning."

"I already hate this trip."

"Would you hold it against me if I told you this was all an elaborate plan that I concocted just so I could take you for our first date at a basement diner in New York."

I just stared at him for a long second as he grinned stupidly and waited for my response. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not and I didn't know if I should get up and leave while the door was still open.

I chose to say only one thing, "I'll fucking kill you."

"Well it's a good thing I'm just screwing with you then."

"I'm gonna kill you now."

"That'd just be a lot of unnecessary paperwork. Wait until I die of old age and you can stand over my corpse and strangle it."

I wasn't really angry with him, not quite. But I turned on my iPod and before drowning out all the muted sounds of the cabin I murmured, "Wake me up when the drink bitch gets here."

I was out so fast that I missed take off and half of the first in-flight movie. I didn't really want to see _Fool's Gold_ in dubbed Japanese, so I wasn't really missing anything.

"Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes and yanking my ear buds out.

"You just looked so peaceful," Grimmjow muttered. "Made me wonder what you'd look like after a long night of sex." He was doing something on his laptop and hadn't even bothered looking at me or include his usual bite with his words. He truly sounded nothing short of rehearsed.

"Wouldn't know, been too long," I said, rubbing my temples and glancing at my watch. We'd only been on the god-forsaken plane for an hour and a half.

"I bet if you get yourself laid you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time," he muttered against with a lackluster tone.

I glanced over at him finally, almost surprised to see his brow deeply furrowed over a pair of black wire frames. "Glasses?"

"I can't read shit on these fucking screens. Don't screw with me or I'll throw you out the plane."

"I wasn't going to, they compliment you."

"Thanks."

That was it. No further inquiry, no turning to ask me if I wanted to go fuck in the bathroom. Nothing. Whatever was on that computer was taking up all of his attention. I didn't want to say that I was jealous of the screen but when I set him up so obviously for jokes and innuendos and he ignored the chance I had to wonder what the hell was up.

"Whatever, man. Actually wake me up next time she comes around?" I pivoted in my seat and threw my knees over the armrest and stuck a pillow against the wall. Man, I loved flying first class. So much room. Too bad they took the Concord out of commission, that was the only way this could get better.

"It's a he this time."

"Fine, wake me up when he comes around."

"Don't think so, he thought you were really hot and I don't know if I could deal with you being all cutesy with him," he muttered before finally turning to glance at me.

I popped one eye open and stared at him. Hard. "Fuck yourself, Grimmjow. And wake me up."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to wake me up."

Asshole just let me sleep away though. Of course, this time I slept for a pretty solid six hours. Since I hadn't managed to get even a nap the night before, I had to admit that a six hour snooze felt pretty awesome. Except for, you know, the twitch in my neck and the fact that my entire left leg had decided to take a nap as well.

He was _still _poking away at his computer with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mornin' sunshine," he muttered as I kicked out my leg in an attempt to get it to wake up.

"Give me that," I said, pointing at whatever he was drinking. "I'm thirsty as shit."

"Won't like it," the man smiled as he handed it over. He was right, I didn't like it. Straight bourbon. Blegh, someone's a smoker.

"Disgusting." I handed it back, quickly.

"You wanted it."

"Don't rub it in."

He had put on a sweatshirt at some point in time because the cabin was freezing cold. At least to me it was, I hadn't been under a blanket or anything for that solid six hours.

"I'm dying for a fucking smoke," he said quietly, clicking down the lid on his laptop and moving to unplug the cord from the socket in the floor. That was a feature you never saw in coach. "Fucking American's and their smoking laws."

I just stared at him. "You're the one that picked the direct flight. We could've landed in Hawaii and saved a pretty penny on the tickets too."

"Wanna stop on the way back?"

"Not really, I'm perfectly fine without smoking for fourteen hours."

"We can take another day off and just sit on the beach."

I narrowed my eyes at him and watched the coy expression slowly develop across his features. "No, thanks. I'd like to just head straight home."

"No fun, Kurosaki. Learn to live a little."

"We can go to the beach in Japan."

His eyes lit up and I realized my mistake. "We can?"

"We can, but we won't."

"Stop getting my hopes up then. I have to pee, man."

"Thank's for sharing."

He stood up and began wrestling his way out of the sweatshirt he was wearing. I seriously had to stop myself from staring as he halfway pulled his shirt off with it, exposing all that scarred up skin. The scarred up skin that covered his chest, stomach, hips, lower. I caught myself right as he reached up and tugged the material back down with a smug grin.

"Hold this." Tossing the lump of material into my lap with a pretentious wink, he wandered away in search of either another drink or the bathroom, you never know with him. Probably both, to tell the truth. Lord only knew how many he had while I was asleep.

The sweater smelled like him. I knew he had sent me a definite invitation to follow him and I considered surprising the shit out him by obliging, but instead I stuck my arms through his sweatshirt and looped it over my cold skin. It was at moments like that when I couldn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop thinking about when he just shoved me up against his office door and nearly had his way with me. Part of me was angry that he had pulled that stunt but the other half, well... the other half was angry that I had stopped him.

It didn't surprise me that an hour passed before I saw him again. I had been reading, curled up in my chair with his clothes wrapped around my arms. It did smell like him and I was loving every single second of it.

"Where've you been?" I asked over the top of my book.

"Making new friends."

"Fucking the hostesses?" I offered in correction.

"Hardly, I've got to have a lot more alcohol in me to fuck that fast."

"Glad to know it's still a possibility," I murmured in malcontent.

"I was just talking with her since you're being such a stick."

"Is that why you're hair is ten kinds of fucked up?"

I watched as he self-consciously poked at the tips of his bright blue strands but otherwise remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I didn't talk to him the rest of the plane ride. I was straight up pissed at him but I couldn't figure out why I was so angry. It was probably just a jealous rage, but there is no real way to tell because when it comes to him, just about everything pisses me off.

Landing was uneventful. Getting off the plane was uneventful. Having the giant man behind bulletproof glass put another stamp in my passport was uneventful. We didn't even have to go through Customs because of something Grimmjow did/said/had. Who knows, saved me the headache of the two hour wait and I was too tired to really sit down and care about it.

"I want my sweatshirt back," he said as we stood with arms crossed and waited for our bags to pop out on the magical rotating luggage way.

"Too bad, it's nice and broke in."

He sighed and glanced down at me. "Seriously. Not right this second but I do want it back."

I wasn't planning on giving it back. That's what he gets for being such an ass.

He was right about one thing though. I glanced up at the clock proudly displaying the local time in bright, red LED's. 9:27 AM.

I couldn't muster anything except a deep groan of annoyance.

* * *

AN : Ahhh, man. Grimmjow being a jealous bastard next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : While I was reading the new chapter today, I came to a startling revalation. It's been 90 chapters, give or take, since we've seen Grimmjow. Which means I've spent almost _two years_ reading every week to see if Captain Mom has saved him yet. Because at the end of the day, I have a serious love//hate relationship with Bleach. I don't know why I didn't get out of it way back, 5 years ago when the Soul Society arc was in full swing because the only Captain's I liked even remotely were Captain Lazy and Aizen. And the only 'main' character I like is Ichigo. Guh. How does it make you feel that about two hours has passed in their world but in ours, we've been reading for two years. [/rant]

* * *

I was in an unfamiliar country with an unfamiliar language. I didn't know anything about American customs except general stereotypes and I had yet to see one person wearing an American flag shirt or a cowboy hat. Since I'd always grown up with such strange colored hair, I was used to people staring at me but I'd never been in a place where black hair _wasn't_ normal. I mean, no one looked at me funny at all. Not to mention I stood at the taller end of normal back home but I felt tiny as we weaved the streets of New York.

Grimmjow however, seemed to be taking it all in stride. It might have been because he was pretty average height. It could have been that he literally just blended into the crowd as if he just belonged on the sun-stained sidewalks. I think it might have just been the way he held himself though; confident, cocky and cold-blooded.

"Where're we going," I asked, following him without actually following.

"Picking up your dress."

I didn't really say anything as we ducked into an almost empty alley.

"Okay, not funny apparently. You'll be needing something nice to wear tonight and since I'm assuming you don't actually own anything other than work clothes," his voice trailed off as we wandered down the shadowed space between the buildings.

"What's wrong with what I wear to work?"

"Nothing, except that in this world, it doesn't fly."

There was something strange about the way he was acting. Like weaving through foot traffic just made him nervous or something was on his mind that was making him jumpier than I'd ever seen.

"Mind telling me what's so different about this world?"

"There's a whole 'nother set of rules here. The upper class of upper Manhattan are some of the most ruthless people on the planet," he snorted, anger crossing his face.

"If that's the case, I have no idea why you'd even consider mingling with them," I sighed as we whisked back out into the sea of business men walking to their lunch dates.

"Because it's my job." He left it at that. I'm not sure why or how I realized it, but at that point I just _knew_ that I was in something way over my head. Something that was over his head, even. And I really didn't like that thought one bit. "Either way, you need something better to wear. We're headed up to the Hamptons tonight."

I had no idea why the Hampton's were important. Maybe they were rich. Maybe it was the name of this dude I was meeting. So I just muttered out a quiet agreement and went on with life.

* * *

"Hurry your shit up," Grimmjow barked at me as I slid my arms through the sleeves of the light green shirt he'd picked out for me. It was a nice color but everything clashed with my hair.

"Quit being a grumpy fuck and I will," I snapped back and watched as he walked through the room on his way to change. We had popped into a hotel really quick and he'd actually rented it for the entire night just so we could use it for an hour. When I asked him where he got the money for his frivolous life-style, he laughed and said he had just put it on the company card and chocked it up to a company expense.

The sad part was, I think he got the biggest room in the whole building. It was bigger than my apartment, complete with full kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. Damned shame I wouldn't be able to enjoy it's comfort that night. No, apparently I was going to a party at The Hampton's house, where ever that was.

I stood in the living room, amused at the number of times Grimmjow had wandered from the bedroom to the kitchen and back again. I had watched him set a bottle of Jack down on the counter and then walked away from it. And then walk back to it, argue with himself, and walk away again. I didn't really mind, he was doing all of it in various states of undress, each time he wandered across the living area he'd managed to put one more piece of clothing on. I'd be a sinful liar if I said he wasn't nice to look at.

By the time he had stopped wandering around, the only thing I had left to do was finish tying my tie. I moved toward the bedroom door to yell at _him_ for taking so long, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. I mean, stone solid frozen.

Grimmjow was standing there in his purple shirt, black tie and black tailored suit with a fucking handgun. I'd never even _seen_ a gun before, they are wildly illegal. But here he was, wandering around with one. I watched as he slid the magazine out, gave a grumpy expression and slammed it back in before reaching around and sticking it in the back of his perfectly fitted pants.

This man knew his way around a deadly weapon. Fuck, Christ only knows what else he knew his way around. I was so startled by the sudden turn of events that I didn't even have it in me to yell at him. Break him down and tell me what the fuck was going on or why he even felt the need to take that damned thing anywhere. Or why the flying fuck he even had it in the first place.

I ignored what I saw. It seemed like the most rational course of events after you take into account Grimmjow's almost violent temper and the fact that he now had a gun on his person. Smart choice, Ichigo.

"Come on," I said, cocking my head back toward the door as I slid my cuff links into place. "You were the one that was in such a hurry ten minutes ago." With one motion I shrugged my jacket on and straightened out the collar but didn't bother with the buttons.

"Sorry, you know me," he muttered before picking up the key's to the car he rented outside the airport. "Get all of your shit, we aren't coming back here tonight."

"Damn shame," I sighed, glancing down and admiring just how comfortable the bed looked. "I'd sleep with you any day if it meant being able to dream in that bed."

He just groaned, walking toward me with a pained expression. "Don't fuck with me like that."

"Like what?" I asked with a naivety anyone would fall for. I knew my cards.

"You've got no idea how hard this is for me." Quickly and quietly, he reached out and grabbed at the end of my tie, drawing me closer. "Standing here, looking sinfully gorgeous in all the wrong ways and you say something like that? You test my patience."

I saw it in his face. That expression you only see on wounded animals or people who had lost all hope. I wasn't quite sure if Grimmjow was just that good at roping people in or if he was feeling a real, human emotion. For half a second I wanted to close the gap between us. Fuck the party, fuck meeting whoever it was I was going to meet, I just wanted to ride this man until neither of us could move.

But, I didn't want to be tangled in his web. "Not as much as you test my nerves." Pulling away from him, I moved to gather my bags off the sofa so we could finally head out. The smell of smoke filled my senses as hit lit another one and tossed his bag over the shoulder of his Armani suit and began meandering toward the door.

"Where the fuck are we?" I grumbled as I stared out the window of the rental car. We were driving through what I assumed was a small fishing town. Now what in the fuck were we doing in a fishing town with four-figure suits on?

"The Hamptons."

"How much shit do these people own?" Honestly, someone in this world more materialistic than Grimmjow? Blasphemy.

"What are you talking about? The whole area's called The Hamptons. Specifically, we're going to Amagensett."

I just stared at him stupidly. "So, there isn't a family by the name of Hampton."

"No. You're an idiot."

I felt like an idiot.

"How much longer, my legs are cramping because we've been sitting down all fucking day."

"Stop whining," he said with a cocky grin. "Ten minutes, _maybe_."

With his driving, it was more like three minutes before I was staring up at this massive house. Massive. Four stories, at least. And in the dark, it was lit up like a candle. Classic Grecian architecture and windows that went from the floor to the roof to show off the sweeping staircases and massive chandeliers inside. It made me happy I actually paid attention is classical architecture class. It was possibly the most gorgeous thing I'd ever set my eyes on.

I would have loved to just sit on the stone garden wall that sat opposite the house and just stare up at it, but Grimmjow had other plans as he smacked me across the back of my head. "Seriously. Come on, ain't got time for you to stand there and oogle a building."

Asshole. No appreciation.

The first thing I noticed about the interior of the house was that the entire north side of the house was literally a ballroom. Of course, I don't think they call it that anymore, maybe referred to as a salon. In my eyes though, any huge room with crystal chandeliers and marble floors is a ballroom. Why these people had one was beyond me.

The second thing I noticed was that easily half of the occupants were Japanese. I breathed a sigh of relief. Tonight wasn't going to be as terrible as I first thought. I was at least going to be able to converse with a handful of people.

Grimmjow stood beside me and glanced around the room quickly. Without discretion whatsoever, he pointed his finger at a man across the room and sighed. "That's Aizen Sousuke. He's my boss and he's the one that wanted to meet you. He's standing there with his cohorts in crime, Gin and Tousen. They don't really matter though, in this company they're little more than his lapdogs."

"Is this his house?" I asked, once again admiring the interior.

"This? This is what he calls his 'entertainment pavilion'. He literally only uses it for parties and the rest of us have to fly halfway around the world to attend." Something had happened between Aizen and Grimmjow. Something that turned the blue-haired devil standing to my left into a bitter, angry man.

"Well, the sooner you introduce me, the sooner we can leave," I smiled, watching as Grimmjow grabbed a drink off of a passing server's tray.

"Yeah, yeah," he snorted, grabbing my forearm and wandering in the general direction of the trio of apparently extremely important men.

"Ah, Grimmjow," the man said with a soft smile. "Glad you could make it. Your face is looking much better than it was the other night. I take it this is Kurosaki?" He didn't even give me a chance to react before he was introducing himself, "Fantastic to meet you, I'm sure Grimmjow has told you all about me already."

"Oh, uh, just a little," I stammered. "It's nice to meet you as well." I hated meeting new people.

"I've only heard good things and I can hope that it stays that way," he smiled. There was something about him, I could almost see why Grimmjow resented him so much. On the outside he was a perfect gentleman, the epitome of the modern businessman. But somewhere, somehow, he was truly twisted, hiding his lust for power beneath his cloak of innocence and grandeur.

"Well, I'm certainly going to try my best," I said with a smile, letting myself bow ever so slightly to the man.

Humor was dotted in the man's features, as if meeting him was just something that amused him.

It was all becoming so clear as to why Grimmjow loathed the man.

"Listen, gonna make the rounds," Grimmjow said, poking his finger toward the ceiling and spinning it around. "Gotta meet with a few other people before the night is over."

"Ah, you're finally deciding that the parties are more for business and not so much for indulging in your less than stellar behaviors?" Aizen said with a perfect smile.

"Something like that," Grimmjow muttered. "Come on, Kurosaki."

"It was nice meeting you," I said quickly as I was dragged off.

"Oh, no. Pleasure was all mine."

Fuck, that guy gave me the shivers.

"What the hell, Grimmjow?" I snapped at him under my breath as he slammed down his drink and left the glass stranded on a table.

"I have something to do and I can't leave you with him," he said quietly, wandering through the people, obviously looking for something.

"Why?"

"The man's a right bastard. If I had it my way you wouldn't have ever had to meet him until my untimely death because Christ only knows you're the only one employed right now that could take my place."

Woah, what? "That doesn't mean you get to drag me off like a child."

He spun on me right as we entered a hallway that ran down to the back garden. "Yes, it does. You've got no idea who he is or what he's capable of. Just trust me on this one, alright?"

Something in those beautiful eyes told me that I probably should just drop it. "Fine. Alright."

"Thank you," he snapped, turning back toward the garden. I'd never seen him so tightly wound, so desperate to get... something done.

The garden was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The grass went on for about an acre before it ended right on the beach, the gentle sound of the ocean just lulling the excitement of the party into a sort of peaceful hum. I turned my attention to the opposite side of the flagstone patio to see a pair of people leaning against the wooden fence. A woman with dark skin and blonde hair wearing a long white gown standing with the creepiest man I'd ever seen. He had long black hair and slits for eyes with a grin permanently plastered to his face.

"Fuck, there you are," Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes at them.

"There we are? Fuck you! Not like we're hidin' from ya," the other man said. As we drew closer I saw that this man's face was more beaten and bruised than Grimmjow's was. Maybe, just maybe, he had a broken nose that he hadn't gotten looked at.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said suddenly. "Halibel and Nnoitra. They're friends, for lack of a better term."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered.

"I must say, your face looks much better than it should," Halibel said quietly, her voice coming out in a tone that seemed to run the border of a bedroom sigh. Slowly, her long fingers reached up and traced their way across his cheek in a manner that gave me a half a second of pure rage. I didn't want her skin touching hers. Because as the stood there, locking into whatever they were doing, they were the two most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my entire life. I hated the feeling.

"Lots of ice and booze," Grimmjow muttered, emotion completely erased from his face in a heartbeat. "Are we good to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Watch him," the blue-haired man snapped. "Don't let Aizen come within ten meters of him."

Nnotria's grin seemed to deepen. "Jealously is an ugly color."

"You didn't see the way he looked at him, disgusting," Grimmjow snapped. "And I'll break your fucking nose again if you jack this up."

Wait, what? Why was I being treated like a ten year old boy? "Grimmjow, I'm perfectly fine by myse-"

"Shut up, stay with them, stop acting like I give a shit about you."

Ouch, alright. He was gone before I could really defend myself, which was all and well I guess. I didn't really have a good retort to _that_ verbal attack.

"So, why'd he beat your face in?" I asked Nnotria as we moved to sit around one of the tables set up on the patio.

Halibel chimed in with humor in her voice, "That's just how these men settle their differences."

"Asshole jumped on me from behind, else I would'a kicked his ass and you know it," the man mocked.

"So how do you guys know him?" I waved down the server to get my own drink. Fuck knows I needed it.

"We work together," Nnotria said before flinching in pain.

"Used to work together," Halibel must have kicked him under the table for telling me something I wasn't supposed to know. "We're just old office buddies."

They must have thought I was stupid. I didn't know what was up, but I knew _something_ was up.

* * *

AN : I could have given him a sword, but they are so unpractical in the real world.

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busier than all hell. Got a new job (at Charlotte Russe) and I've been taking mad care of my mom. Guh. Should hopefully have the old version up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : I tried to update yesterday. It kept kicking me out. -pouts-

* * *

I'll admit. I was a little drunk when he called. It was that comfortable place between tipsy and drunk, in which one more drink would probably send me up and over that edge. I didn't want to be plastered around Grimmjow, but I hadn't seen him in over an hour and had just been sitting on the back patio laughing with two people I didn't know anything about.

Since I had nothing in common with these people but didn't want to incur the wrath of Grimmjow by wandering around the party to find someone I did click with, I drank. It made conversation easier.

"I wasn't qualified for the job _at all_," I said, finishing what I wanted to be the last drink of the night. "You've got no idea how surprised I was when I got it."

"I do," Nnotria scoffed. "Grimmjow is so typical."

"What does that mean?

"He means," Halibel interrupted before the man could say something stupid, "That Grimmjow is drawn to people that are similar to him without complementing his faults. Everything you are is something he wishes to be."

I just stared at her. "What?"

"If I have to explain it, I shouldn't explain it. Just something to think about," she smiled, lighting what had to be her tenth cigarette since we sat down. But seriously, she was drop dead _gorgeous_. Any man would kill to be with a woman like her. I would kill to be with a woman like her. But I had the sneaking suspicion that no one got to be with her. Damned shame, really.

It was at that moment my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I flipped it open. Grimmjow. "Where the fuck are you?" I snapped at him.

"Give the phone to Halibel."

"Tell me wh-"

"Now."

I forked the phone over, his tone suggested that he wasn't in the mood to be fucked with.

"Sorry, it's in my jacket," pause, "What do you mean," pause, "No, I can't come right now. Nnotria and I have something we've been needing to do for the last hour," pause, "This isn't my fault, Grimmjow. Get yourself out of this one."

She handed the phone back to me. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hi," I muttered quietly.

"I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Come up the big stairs in front of the main doors and go to the third floor. Turn left and go into the third room on the right. Don't let _anyone_ see you."

That was it. He hung up on me. No questions were to be asked, no arguments were to be made. Anything that I potentially could have been doing at that moment were inconsequential because he needed me to do something for him. Story of my goddamn life.

"Did he tell you-?" I looked toward Halibel. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slightly.

"I don't know what he's up to. He's a big boy and I'm not his mother."

"Apparently I am," I hissed. "I'll be right back, gotta go see what trouble he's gotten himself into this time."

It might have been the alcohol. It might have been because I was headed to an unknown place that I probably wasn't supposed to be in. It might have been because he told me not to be seen. It probably was a combination of the three, but my senses were absolutely on fire. I thought I was being stealthy, but I bet I looked stupid as shit. If anyone caught me, I'd just chalk it up to a misplaced bathroom wandering and that would be that. I wasn't too suspicious, was I?

I clicked the third door on the right open and slipped inside quietly. It was pitch black. Shit, was I even in the right place?

Of course, I about flipped out when a hand wrapped it's way over my mouth from behind, choking out the scream that _probably_ wouldn't have been masculine at all.

"Calm your shit," Grimmjow said quietly and I literally could feel all the tension dropping from my limbs. Thank God, I thought I was being... I don't even know what I thought was going on.

"What the hell?" I hissed at him as our bodies fell apart and he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I got myself in a fucking mess," he sighed, leaning back against a desk that was perched in the room. I took a second to glance around at my darkened surroundings. It was some kind of office, barely back lit with the dim glow from the garden below the windows.

"How? Why're you here to begin with?" I asked him, confusion really setting in.

"Do you trust me, Ichigo?"

Woah, say what now? "Not within an inch of my life."

His eyes glanced through the darkness at me, "I mean it seriously."

I had to literally stop and think about it. Did I trust him? It depended, what was I trusting him with? Why was he asking me? Too many questions. At the end of the day, I trusted him with a lot of things. Trusted him with my future at TerraTech, trusted the ability to make my life miserable, trusted him to buy me shit I didn't need, trusted him to make passes at me on a regular basis.

But I didn't trust him with my life. Or my happiness. Or my heart.

It hurt to come to that realization about him. Hurt even more that it took my being nearly plastered to come to the conclusion. I knew at that second I was setting myself up for a letdown.

"Do you?" he asked again, watching me as I fought with myself.

"Yeah," I lied. I knew that telling him the truth wouldn't end well.

I was rooted to the spot as he walked toward me with a look that I had only seen once before. Right before he pulled himself onto me in his office.

Oh shit.

He tasted so good, like something I knew I was never going to be able to actually forget. Of course, there was no playful flirting, no innocent movements that normal people feign before finally kissing someone. Grimmjow didn't know the definition of innocence. He slammed me against the door, hard. Painfully hard, I heard myself groan the second before his lips fell on mine.

"I'm sorry I got you tangled up in this," he muttered against my lips before running his tongue against mine.

"In what," I half asked, half whispered as I greedily ran my hands across his chest.

I wanted him to answer me and I almost pushed him to give me a proper response but he had other plans. Grabbing the front of my shirt, he began dragging me along as he walked backward, tongue still sliding against the backs of my teeth. I was falling forward, sort of. He was tugging me down, pulling me until I was straddling his hips. Chair, we were sitting in a chair. Well, he was sitting, I was perched with my knees on either side of his thighs.

His head was thrown back at a jarring angle to make up for how much taller I suddenly was. I was too drunk to actually want to sit back on my haunches, afraid that I would fall backward and onto the floor. No, I couldn't do that because it would leave him with an opening to be on top of me and I didn't need that tiny sliver of control taken away. Wrapping my fingers around the back of his head, I bit down on his lip as his hands ran across my ass.

He moved his teeth away from my mouth and ran them across my jugular. "Don't make me stop this time," his voice fell into the dimly lit room. All I could feel was his breath against my throat, his hands running across my body, his fingers tearing at my pants. I peeled off my suit jacket and threw it to the side, desperate to get out of my clothes to give him more of my skin.

Before I could really fathom what was going on or how fast everything was moving, his fingers were sliding their way up my dick. I had a hand planted on his chest and the other tangled through my own hair as I shifted my eyes from the cocky grin on his face down to his skin sliding against my own. There was something different about watching him play with my dick. The way my body responded almost immediately to his fingers was something foreign and new to me. I'd never reacted with such ferocity with any woman I'd ever been with.

It was Grimmjow. It had always been Grimmjow.

I could feel my voice almost coming out, stopping dead in my throat and resulting in deep groans. Grimmjow was letting his tongue run it's way across my collar bones as his thumb fell against the head of my dick. Ah, fuck, he was good.

He sat back in the chair and glanced up at me with that devilish grin gracing his perfect features. I realized that he was truly enjoying himself. If it was because he liked getting people off or if it was just another way to stroke his ego, I'd never really know. Not that I really cared at that second. I was having a hard time keeping quiet and I was having an even bigger problem with the way his eyes raked their way across everything that was going on. Quickly, quietly, just as I was getting comfortable with the fact that I was straddling his hips as he slid his hands over my painful erection, I leaned forward and set my forehead on his.

"Are you close?" he whispered, hot breath creeping across my cheek.

"Not yet, but _fuck_ you're good," I smiled, one hand tugging it's way through the back of his hair, moving his lips so that I could taste them again.

"Well I hope you're in for a long night," his voice just dripped everything that made me shiver.

I'm not sure why my luck is so damned bad. No idea what I did in a previous life to piss off the powers that be.

The door opened.

"Grimmjow. Why am I not surprised?" the deep, bored voice crept into the room.

Grimmjow poked his head from around my body to glance at the intruder as I twisted to see who was fucking up my night.

"Oh thank God," Grimmjow muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't think I'll ever be so glad to see you ever again."

The man, with shaggy black hair and pale skin, just stared at the scene with a complete lack of emotion. And I literally mean complete apathy. Like he _didn't_ just walk in on two guys doing, well, you know. "Don't just sit there, come on. This is the absolute last time I cover for you because of your own stupidity."

So there I was. Standing in the middle of a dark office between two men that obviously hated each other with all my clothes back on. I'm not exaggerating the hate part either, or the part where I put my clothes back on. There are no lies being told.

Which is quite unfortunate, if you ask me.

Wait. Was this seriously happening?

* * *

AN : Owl City is the greatest band you've never heard of. Fireflies is the happiest, gayest straight song you've never heard. Download it now, thank me later. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Sorry this took so long.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" the man asked as I followed the two of them back down the stairs.

"No. Fucking waste of time," Grimmjow hissed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing?"

"Of consequence, in any case. And there is no way in fuck-shit-hell I'm digging through _any_ of his offices anywhere else."

I just glanced back and forth between the two of them, "I take it you know each other."

"Kurosaki, Ulquiorra; Asshole, Kurosaki. Are you happy?" he snapped at me.

"Are you staying for the rest of the evening?" Ulquiorra completely ignored me. Dick.

"I don't really want to, I've got much more important things to sink my teeth into," Grimmjow glanced back at me. Severe anger and pure lust hit me at the same time.

"You at least need to stay until Halibel and Nnotria are done."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," the pale man echoed as we hit the bottom of the steps. "And stay out of trouble tonight, we don't need another incident like we had a few days ago."

"That wasn't my fucking fault. That creepy _fuck_ had it coming and you know it," Grimmjow spat.

"Not arguing the fact, just telling you what is what."

I turned on Grimmjow the second we were rid of the nuisance. "Grimmjow. What the _fuck_ was that about."

I had pulled myself right in front of his path and stopped him dead in his tracks because I wanted answers. And I wanted them now. I didn't give a flying fuck if he had somewhere he needed to be or someone he needed to talk to.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious of the fact that he just left me high and dry.

"I would _never_ consider myself greedy, but what the fuck. One second I'm literally ready to fuck you dry and the next I'm just another annoyance in your life," I yelled at him under my breath.

"Don't be such a woman," he mocked, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along behind him.

"Then stop treating me like one!" I snapped at him, yanking my arm free and pulling back from him. "Jesus, Grimmjow. When're you going to get it through your head that I'm a fucking man and the shit you just pulled is not cool whatsoever. I hurt. I'm standing here, right in front of you, in literal physical pain." So typical of a man, I know. We are always going to be worried about our dick before our feelings. Whatever, I'm over it.

He dropped his lips down to my ear suddenly and I could feel his fingernails cutting through my jacket as he gripped my arm. "Can your fucking hissy fit wait until we're outside? I'm not trying to ignore you but I'm begging you to just humor me."

"Then you had better hurry up," I said quietly, shoving passed him and making a v-line for the bar. I didn't need another drink, but I did. Oh, I so did. By the time I got back to the table that Nnotria and Halibel were occupying, I was halfway through my fresh beverage.

It tasted so good.

"What happened to you?" Nnotria asked with the grin that seemed to be permanently glued to his features.

"Got fucked over," I muttered.

"Is Grimmjow back?" Halibel asked, tapping her foot with what I assumed was impatience.

"Yes, I'm back. Get the fuck out," his voice lashed out from behind me.

I slammed down the rest of my drink and slouched back in my seat. I knew what was coming. I knew long before it ever happened.

"Oh, Grimmjow," Halibel smiled, standing from her seat and straightening out her floor length gown. "Why're you so grumpy today?"

"He's pissed because you haven't fucked him in months," Nnotria grumbled into his glass, trying desperately to hide the fact that he actually said that.

Grimmjow's features sharpened suddenly, "And you're just bitter because your dick isn't getting anywhere close to anything, ever."

"Except that one whore you dated for awhile, what was her name?"

"Cirucci," Halibel interjected.

Grimmjow just stared at the other man for a few seconds before answering. "I can't even find it in me to be mad about the fact that you fucked a whore. I can't even find it in me to be mad about the fact that _I_ fucked a whore. That's what they do, they fuck everything that moves. I bet she would've screwed Yammy if we introduced them."

"Tch," Nnotria snorted. "Whatever, I'm taking your woman again because we've got things to do."

"I'm not anyone's property and if you lay any of your disgusting fingers on me, I will kill you," Halibel stated plainly before glancing at me, "We'll leave you be. Don't be too hard on Grimmjow, he's not the brightest creature to grace this earth."

"Call me tomorrow," Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder as the pair walked back into the crowded house. I stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before he sighed and wrapped his fingers around my wrist, "Come on then."

I searched my vocabulary for something to say. Something that my synapses couldn't quite connect. I couldn't decide if I wanted to demand answers now and risk the chance of pissing him off, or if I should trip his feet out from under him and fuck him in the middle of the lawn.

I chose neither option.

There was a small set of wooden stairs that served as the walkway between the grassy backyard and the dark beach. Grimmjow stripped off his jacket and tossed it over a tree branch before sitting down to work on his shoes. He wasn't trying to hide anything from me anymore, I could see the gun sticking out of the top of his pants, plain as day. I knew he was waiting for me to ask, but was it really my business?

I tripped my way out of my shoes and watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Pulling his cigarettes from the depths of his pocket, he sighed deeply. "I wish I could tell you what's going on."

"Give me one," I demanded, ignoring his comment and reaching out for a smoke. "So, you used me pretty hard tonight."

"Yeah."

"Because you were somewhere you shouldn't have been."

"Yeah."

"Doing something you shouldn't have been doing."

"Yeah," he glanced over at me as I rolled my pants around my calves. "I needed an excuse to be there and was trying to get caught."

"Because you couldn't just wander into the hallway by yourself."

"I mean, I guess I could've walked right back out when you came in and it would'a grabbed the same concept," he trailed off.

I watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and hopped down the short staircase. I shifted my gaze back down to my unlit cigarette and sighed, sticking it behind my ear for the time being. I really had promised myself I wouldn't have anymore.

"I'm glad you didn't."

He glanced back at me as I wandered down the stairs, "Didn't what?"

"Walk right back out."

"Why're you so ready to get involved in me?" The powdered sand was still sun-warmed underneath the top layer.

"What do ya want me to tell you?" I shrugged. "I've literally got nothing to say."

"Liar."

"Very."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the waves lulling me into my thoughts. It was hard as _fuck_ to walk through soft sand sober and next to impossible to do intoxicated. Quickly, well, as quickly as I could manage without falling on my face, I wandered down toward the water. The second my feet hit the wet sand, I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Come here," I said to him, watching as he trudged along, lost in his own thoughts.

"Why."

"I need a light."

"Ichigo, I'm having a real hard time right now," he pulled his hand out of his pocket and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Well then come down here," I muttered, oblivious to what he was really talking about. My drunk ass just assumed he was as sand-retarded as I was.

He flipped his cigarette butt into the dune, "If I come down there, I'm going to kiss you. And if I kiss you, I'm going to fuck you. And I _hate_ fucking on the beach, sand gets everywhere."

I wandered back up to him, deeply annoyed at the hard time I was having. I didn't stop until I was close enough to feel the heat rolling off of his skin and his breath licking at my ear. "I just wanted the lighter," I murmured, shoving my hand into his pocket and retrieving the small plastic tube among bottle caps, keys and whatever else was in there.

"Fuck you," he said quietly as I turned my head and let the flame roll against the end of the cigarette.

"You lost your chance," I mused, sliding the lighter back into his pocket.

I didn't know why I was screwing with him. I think half of it was because I was pissed at him. Straight up _pissed_ at him. I was too drunk to even realize the extend of just how angry I was. I also knew that I was jacking around with him because I really loved watching him fight with himself. I loved it. It was like crack.

Just as I took a step away from him and hit the end of an extremely long drag on that stick of peace, he reached out and latched onto my wrist.

"I don't like it when you fuck with me."

"It's all you ever seem to do to me," I muttered.

"Well it pisses me off when you do it."

"Are you always so fucking selfish, Grimmjow?" I snapped at him, shaking his fingers off of my skin. "You hire me because you want to fuck me, you drag me across the world to show me off to your boss so that you look good, you jack me off in some random room just so that you can get out of trouble but you don't have the decency to finish the job. Seriously, you've got some issues and the gun sticking out of the back of your pants isn't even the actual problem. I can get over the fact that you can't tell me, whatever, it's your business. But stop fucking with my life just so you can get your rocks off."

He punched me.

No, seriously. He hauled off and punched me. I couldn't decide if I was more pissed because he punched me or that I hadn't gotten to finish that cigarette. I mean, I couldn't really feel my face. Either way, I wasn't convinced I deserved it.

I ran my thumb across my lip and studied the blood on my fingers before making up my mind on how to handle the situation. And then it decided to hurt. _Fuck_, it hurt. I grinned, glancing up at him as he stood still and waited to see what I would do. A rational man would have told Grimmjow to fuck off and walked away.

But I had been drinking and pretty much all rationality was thrown out the window as I tackled him around the waist. I felt my fist come in contact with what I assumed was his face. Several times.

I was so angry. Angry to the point where I couldn't string a sentence together. If I would have tried to speak, it would have just come out as a bunch of expletives repeated over and over. I really wasn't that upset at the fact he hit me or that he couldn't tell me what was going on. More or less, I was just pissed because I truly enjoyed being around him but he was perfectly comfortable pretending my existence was nothing more than a passing blip on his radar.

"Ow, fuck, stop it!" He was yelling at me and for a split second I was surprised that he wasn't flipping me off of his body and fucking my shit up. He grabbed my wrists as I struggled almost violently because I suddenly, desperately didn't want to be touching him anymore. Mostly because he was hard as a rock. Partially because I hated myself for wanting him so badly. "I get it, come on, stop it. My bad."

"Fuck you, Grimmjow."

He shoved me off his body and tugged me to my feet. "Gladly," he mocked.

"Where're we going?" I asked as he wiped blood off his face.

"Back."

"Why?"

"Because I want to leave."

"What if I don't?" I snapped, desperately trying to get a rise from him.

He stopped suddenly and I ran straight into his side as he turned to look at me. "Stop screwing with me," he muttered before nudging my chin upward and letting his lips fall against mine. He was sucking the blood off of my bottom lip with a coy grin. His palm was suddenly pressing it's way up my growing erection, "You're harder than I am and you honestly should be glad I'm at least willing to take you to a place where people won't hear you scream."

"I don't scream," I groaned against his lips as his fingers tangled their way over my neck and through my hair.

"That's because you've never had a real good fuck."

"How do you know?"

"You just said it yourself," he grinned, letting his teeth graze against my ear, "And if you aren't screaming, you've never done it right."

He might have been right. He might have just really wanted a fuck. Either way, I had a strange feeling that I'd be finding out sooner rather than later.

Nnotria and Halibel were sitting back at the table as we came up to the patio.

"What the fuck?" Nnotria asked, glaring at the mess we had become.

"Long story, you find anything?"

"Yes, we did. And I have already e-mailed everything to you, so get out of here," Halibel said with a straight face. "And don't make the poor boy bleed anymore."

"No promises," Grimmjow said before slapping his hand across the back of Nnotria's head for no good reason. "Especially since it tastes so good."

"Leave, Grimmjow. And stop talking. You are much, _much_ sexier when you just stand with your mouth shut and look pretty," Halibel sighed.

"If I stop talking, can I fuck y-"

"No. I think you've got something much more interesting to deal with tonight."

* * *

AN : I'm in the middle of student teaching. I'm having a fantastic time until my massive class of freshmen 6th period. I want to strangle the little terrors.

Teaching is done soon and then I have three weeks before school starts for me. I should update more often after this. I haven't even been reading the new chapters, I think I'm over 10 behind. o:


	9. Chapter 9

We didn't even make it into the car. He slammed me against the side of it and pressed his weight against my skin. "You know, there's a hot tub at the place we're going," he said between heavy kisses. "I'm going to fuck you in it."

"I don't even give a shit, Grimmjow," I muttered, raking my hands across his chest. "I've been so fucking horny for the last four hours and it would make me feel better about myself if I actually ended up getting laid and didn't resort to jacking off."

"Can I watch you play with yourself?"

"No, fuck off."

"Why not, I'll get a better idea of what you like," he grinned as I reached behind me and opened the car door. "Wait, I've got an even better idea."

"I bet you don't," I mused.

"You drive around the block a few times while I blow you." I cocked my head backward and laid it on the top of the car as his lips strayed across my throat.

"I've never driven a day in my life and I'm not learning in an American car while you blow me."

"You're no fun," he teased, pressing his hips into mine to let me know just how hot the idea had gotten him.

"Take me somewhere," I gasped out as he slid his hand up my shirt and let his thumb trace its way across my nipple.

"Where?"

"Somewhere that I can fuck you."

"Tops or bottoms?"

"I don't have it in me to care."

"Get in the car."

I got in the car. Painfully. I just wanted to take my pants off, they were annoying and constricting and got in my way. Truthfully, all I wanted was to drive three minutes to some secluded parking lot so I could finally have my way with him.

"Can you wait, like, ten minutes?" he asked me as he arched his back against the seat to take his phone out of his pocket and move his dick to somewhere comfortable. I momentarily toyed with the idea of blowing him on the way. He would love it and I would love watching him love it.

Fuck it, when in Rome.

"Drive," I demanded in sheer exasperation as my knees hit the floor on the other side of the console and he just stared at me stupidly.

"What're you doing?"

"Just drive and you'll see." I wasn't embarrassed about sucking him off but I was embarrassed to tell him I wanted to suck him off. My brain is apparently ten kinds of fucked up. I suddenly didn't care anymore.

"You're fucking with me right now, aren't you?" he asked as slid my seat back as far as it would go and leaned over the center to get my hands on him.

"I'm not, now drive or I'm going to get back in my seat and jack off in the shower later."

I almost felt degraded as he set his arm across my back to throw it into reverse. I almost felt degraded as I ran my tongue up the entire length of his dick as he shifted into first. But something about him, who knows what it was, something just made it all feel right. Like sliding his cock down my throat as he weaved the streets was perfectly normal.

Just as he slammed his way into third, I pushed him further down my throat. We apparently were not about to go any faster because his fingers left the stick and tangled themselves through my bright hair.

"You gonna get that whole thing in there?" he teased as I pulled him out of my mouth and ran my tongue across his head slowly. He tasted like something sweet and salty at the same time. So strange.

"No way in hell."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he murmured before a deep groan left his throat and he moved to down-shift. "You've got to stop."

"Why?" I twisted to glance up at him. I really only got halfway because the position sucked. No pun intended.

"Because now I can see my dick against your fucking perfect lips, I'm not paying attention to the road and I'm about to come."

I responded by sliding my saliva-slicked hand down his erection and running my tongue along the underside slowly. "Well you'd better get back to watching that road."

All the alcohol in my system was blinding me. Pushing me to do the things that I would _never_ be able to do again. I perched up on my knees and peeled my shoes off as naturally as I possibly could manage while being shoved between the seat and the glove box.

"What're you doing," he asked, glancing back and forth between me and the road.

I didn't answer him, just crawled up onto the seat and leaned over to kiss him. Of course, the fact that I did enjoy being alive quickly lead my lips down across his neck so that he could watch where he was going. I assumed he knew where he was going. I had no idea where we were.

Just as I set wrapped my fingers back around his thick erection, the car came to a stop. I didn't even have it in me to look at my surroundings, I honestly didn't care. I followed him out the driver's side door very haphazardly through violent kisses. I was drowning, completely lost not only in myself but in the man who was letting his palms grab at my ass so hard that I knew I'd have bruises in the morning.

We didn't even make it into the house, apartment, whatever we were at. Grimmjow slammed me against the door and let his teeth tear their way down my throat as he fumbled to unlock the door.

"Hurry up," I moaned quietly, letting my hands feel their way under his shirt and up his stomach.

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough."

I could feel him smile against my lips, "Give me five seconds and I swear that's the only thing you'll be saying."

I was tearing at the buttons on my own shirts when he finally got the door open and shoved me inside. It was absolutely pitch black inside, dark enough that you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face. To tell you the truth, I didn't fucking care.

In one fluid moment he had turned me so that my back was against his chest. His teeth were teasing my neck. His fingernails were tracing their way down my stomach. My skin was on fire as his fingers grazed my painful erection, sending me into a blind frenzy. His arousal was pressing against my ass, a constant reminder to what was happening.

"Ichigo," he purred into my ear as he shoved his fingers into my mouth, "I can't wait anymore. Are you gonna let me fuck you?"

I bit down on one of the fingers jammed between my teeth, letting a deep moan slip from my throat. I couldn't really answer him, all I wanted was release from the tension he had wound me into. He yanked his fingers out from between my lips and for half a second panic sliced through me as I felt his dick press against my entrance. Fuck, he was going to break me.

One of his hands wrapped itself over my mouth as I tried to brace myself on the wall in front of me. It hurt. He hurt me in ways I'd never feel again. Impatience might have been one of his greatest flaws as he pushed himself past my stubborn muscles.

It hurt far too much for me to tell him to stop. As I opened my mouth to let out some sort of pathetic noise he shoved his fingers against my teeth, successfully stopping whatever sound I was to make. I was probably bleeding, he was fucking huge. I didn't care. Everything was still ebbed by the alcohol running through my blood.

He stopped pushing his way inside and let his lips fall against the back of my neck. I started taking inventory of the situation. We were still in the foyer, half dressed. He was too tall, I was standing on my tip-toes. He was inside me and I couldn't decide if it was so painful I was just numb or if it had legitimately stopped hurting.

He started to pull out and I realized the latter was correct. Jesus fucking Christ, he felt amazing. I momentarily cursed myself for letting myself wait.

"Ichigo," his deep voice whispered, "How do you want me to fuck you?" His fingers ran across my dick, sending me into a frenzy.

"Hard. Fast. I don't care."

That was all he needed. The next second he was sending me into oblivion. It was harder and deeper than anything I'd ever had before. The way his voice was dripping out of his lips when he told me how much he loved fucking me drove me to blindness. He was hitting everything at once; his breath ran across my neck while his hand slid up my dick and he pushed himself deeper into me.

I came so hard I was unaware of who I was or what I was doing. He pulled out of me and moved my half-dead body until my back was against the wall. I could feel his release running down the inside of my thighs. Disgustingly satisfying feeling, but it was safe to say that he came before I did. As a man, this secretly made me extremely happy.

Running his hands across my ass, he smiled against my lips. "Now that's out of the way," he trailed off.

"Again," I muttered. "That wasn't nearly enough."

"I wasn't planning on that being it." He pulled my tie off and unbuttoned the only one I didn't manage to get the first time. "Besides, you're too much fun to only fuck once."

I tripped my way out of the pants pooled at my feet as he set his lips on mine and began maneuvering me through the dark spaces of wherever we were. Too distracted with stripping ourselves to the skin, I ran straight into several door frames and multiple walls. I tripped over every single stair as I wandered backward.

I didn't care. His heat was pressed against mine as we finally tumbled into a bed and spent the rest of the night wide awake. He had been right. I'd never had real, good sex because by the time he was done with me, I was screaming.

I fell asleep close to dawn with Grimmjow resting peacefully on my chest. Something so perfect would be etched into my memory forever, followed closely by the happenings of the next several days.

Because when I woke up the next morning (or was it afternoon?) I was completely alone in the giant bed. I sat up, halfway confused and entirely sore. Setting my feet on the ground, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled the white sheets around my waist.

Hearing noises from the other room, I wandered toward the door, "Grimm, what're you doing?" I asked, trotting across the bedroom carpet. "I hope you're making something to eat, I'm star-"

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki," the cigarette-rasped voice murmured from the living room. "You and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

AN : I swear, I didn't forget about this story. I'm just in the middle of realizing that university suuuuuucks.


	10. Chapter 10

AN : When I write Grimmjow, I have Patrick Bateman digging at the back of my skull. Strange? Yes. Logical? I tend to think he's capable of chasing a woman through an apartment complex with a chainsaw, completely naked and covered in blood.

* * *

Well, that and have you _seen_ that body? Fuck me sideways.

"Holy shi-" I said, cutting myself off as I pulled the sheets up around my waist. Thank the gods that I had been self conscious enough to bring them along for the ride because Grimmjow's goddamn boss was sitting in the living room. Right there, on the couch that had my shirt draped over the arm rest. Inevitably, Grimmjow would be proud.

"You remember who I am, right? Right," the man said, not even bothering to let me speak. He plucked my tie out of the still-clean ash tray sitting on the coffee table and set the dish down on his lap as he fumbled around in his jacket for his cigarettes. "Do you like working for TerraTech?"

"Oh, well, uh-" I hesitated, not sure if I should sit down, go put on clothes or just black out and die on the spot. "It's a great place to work and I enjoy what I'm doi-"

"That's great to hear," he said, smoke deepening his voice as he glanced back up at me. "Listen, I'm going to need you to do something for me." It was at that moment that I realized something. This man, Aizen, his eyes scraped across my skin in a fashion that I'd never felt before. Grimmjow was right, this guy was out of control creepy.

It was, however, at that exact same moment that I had another startling revelation. Any woman would have killed to have this man look at her like that. Like she was a piece of meat that he was ready to absolutely devour. Hell, any gay man in the world would want the same. Aizen was everything that anyone could ever want: Power, prestige, money. Lots and lots of money. But me? I felt nothing. There was nothing there except contempt and disgust. Because I would never consider myself gay. I would never walk down the street and prefer to look at a man over a woman.

I had a strange feeling that Grimmjow felt the same way about life. Well, I _hoped _he felt the same way. I might be wrong though, I've been wrong before. He might be a closet homo, but with all his philandering, I had a feeling... well, what does it matter what feelings I have.

I ignored Aizen's comment completely, "Where _is_ Grimmjow?" I suddenly asked.

"You don't know?"

"Nope, woke up and thought he'd be waiting out here for me, ready for- never mind. Where is he?" I mumbled half under my breath, half pretending to be lost in my own thoughts.

"He's not here because he's out trying to screw over everything that I've spent my life accomplishing," Aizen said, setting ash tray back onto the table, used and discarded. "I thought you would have know that by now, Kurosaki. Or is he still so violently bound by his ideals that he can't even share that with you?"

Was this asshole _trying _to get into my head? "I wouldn't really consider us close enough for him to divulge his life secrets unto me." These head shrink games were working.

"Well, that's why I am in need of your expertise."

"I'm not sure I follow?" I said, confused and desperately trying to get the sheet wrapped around my skin to stop heading south.

"Do I seem like a stupid man to you, Kurosaki? Don't answer that, I'm not an idiot. Apparently, however, Grimmjow assumes that everyone around him is deaf, blind, and stupid. He has been investigating- well, that may not be the right term- _poking around_ me for months now. Looking for something, although I'm not really sure what it is that he could possibly be looking for."

I wished he would just get to the point, "So what makes you think he's going to tell me anything. I mean, I'm assuming that is what you want, me to find out whatever it is that he's been doing."

"You are a sharp boy, I can see why he hired you."

"Well, he's not going to tell me anything. I mean, have you met the man? He's a completely closed book when it comes to shit like his personal life," I laughed, turning to walk back into the bedroom. I just wanted Aizen to leave, maybe if I ignored him, he would go away.

Yeah, right.

"Did you know that he was engaged once?" the man asked, I could feel the cockiness dripping from his words.

"Doesn't surprise me, wouldn't surprise me if he's been married several times," I said, just barely loud enough that the man could hear me.

"She was killed doing humanitarian work in South America a few years ago. Drug cartel nabbed her, thought she was transporting for another cartel in their lands."

Whoa, what now? Grimmjow, date a girl that wasn't tits, legs and superficial glory? "Why can't I bring myself to believe you?"

Aizen walked into the room just as I slid on a clean pair of pants that were mixed in with a bunch of Grimmjow's stuff. Standing right behind me, I could feel his breath creep down my neck, "How can you honestly believe that a man truly that wretched could have been born into existence. Oh no, devils like that are made and bent by the happenings of the universe around them. But, of course, I don't actually know any of this because Grimmjow is a closed book about his personal life." His sarcasm was biting, angry and cocky.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped, finally.

"All business and no play can make Ichigo a dull boy," the man laughed, removing himself from my bubble to sit on the bed. "But fine, you can be that way if you so choose. I need the favor. It's not even that difficult."

"What will I get out of it?"

"Who said you would get anything?" I just stared at the man sitting across the room from me, almost stunned into disbelief. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you what, I have a business proposition for you. If you find out why Grimmjow has been doing everything in his ability to get his hands in my dealings, I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to your adorable baby sisters, Karin and Yuzu."

"Fuck you, you wouldn't hurt them if your life depended on it," I said, trying to convince myself otherwise. Something told me that I was mistaken.

"Of course, they aren't really the only things that can be hurt," he said with a smile as he stood up and began to walk back to the chunk of room that I thought I had claimed as my own. I watched in the reflection of the massive, wall-sized mirror hanging opposite the bed as he let his feet carry him behind me, his brown hair brushing against my ear as he lowered his face toward mine. "No, I feel like your sisters aren't really the place to start."

I watched in a frozen stupor as he set a knife that rivaled most kitchen sets against the hollow of my throat and began to drag it south."I feel like there is a much easier way to get you to bend to my will, Kurosaki." I winced slightly as the tip of the sharp metal dug into my hip, I could feel the warm blood running down my skin. "You don't do this for me and I will strip you of everything you love in your life. Starting with a certain man that should be back any second now."

A car door slammed outside. The panic was screaming through every single synapse in my body as Aizen wrapped his hand over my mouth and glanced toward the front of the house. "Our lovebird is back. I'll just have to take my leave," he said quietly. "And I shouldn't have to say this, Ichigo, but this is between us. I will make you _watch_ as I slaughter your family if you speak a word of this."

He let his fingers tear through my lips as he walked away from my body and toward the door that I could hear opening.

"Oi, Ichigo, you awake yet?" Grimmjow's voice came pouring through the house.

I could only stand frozen as Aizen stepped into the hallway and exchanged some sort of pleasantries with the man I spent the night fucking. I didn't really hear what they were saying, everything was just a strange sort of white noise. Before I could really comprehend what was going on, Grimmjow was standing in front of me.

"What the fuck."

"What?" I asked, snapping myself out of the blank stare I had been giving myself in that massive mirror.

"Why was he here?"

Instinctively, lies came pouring off of my tongue. "He didn't realize that we were here, said he thought it was someone named- well, I don't really remember. That's not the point though."

"And I leave you in perfect shape this morning and now you have blood running down your leg, not suspicious as all," the blue haired man said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Oh, I dropped a glass earlier and I'm a klutz-"

"Shut up," he said with a laugh, shoving his hand in the air and began to walk from the room. "I'm not a fucking idiot, Kurosaki. Maybe you should stop blankly staring at yourself in the mirror and actually take a good look at what's staring back."

I was Kurosaki again, something was wrong. I glanced back into the mirror and it all started to dawn on me. I had three of the biggest love bites I had ever seen in my life running across my chest. That Grimmjow forgot he left on me.

Fucking asshole.

"Dumbass!" I screamed through the house as I heard him banging around what sounded like fine crystal. Drinking. Again. At ten, eleven, whatever time it was, in the morning. "You really think that I'd be interested in _that_ ?"

I pulled the blood soaked pants off of my body and tossed them to the ground as I walked out of the bedroom, toward the sound of that expensive crystal slamming against a wall. "Everyone is interested in _that_, he's the fucking CEO," Grimmjow was screaming as I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at him. "God dammit, Ichigo. Put some fucking clothes on."

"No," I said, stretching my arms across the doorway above my head to block the way. "Fuck me."

"What? After you spent the morning fucking someone else?"

"Only one way to know for sure, fuck me now or forever hold your peace."

I just wanted the feeling of that man's hands off of me. I wanted his smell to leave my nostrils and I wanted the blood running down my thigh to be smeared across Grimmjow's perfect skin. I needed some reminder that I wasn't bat-shit insane and that I wasn't dreaming up all of this ridiculous nonsense.

"Get out of my way," he snarled, standing in front of me. I didn't even have to look to know how hard he was.

"Fuck me in front of that mirror so I can watch you sliding in and out of me," I said, dropping my voice as he drew closer to me.

"You're no better than a common whore, are you?" he smiled, dragging his drink to his lips slowly.

"If that's what you want from me, Sir."

He brought his face down and nearly set his lips on mine. "Spend the rest of the day calling me Mister Jeagerjacques and I'll fuck you however you want."

"Please, Mister Jeagerjacques?"

He tasted like blow and scotch as he set his teeth down on my lips suddenly, almost violently. I was already hard before his lips touched mine, but he was just pushing me further down the spiral as he refused to touch me at all.

"Touch me, please," I begged against his mouth. Suddenly, painfully, he broke away and took a step backward.

"If you want me to fuck you, you're going to play by my rules. And right now, I want you to fuck yourself," he said with a grin, moving backward to topple into a kitchen chair. I watched as he threw his feet on top of the granite tabletop and shifted his weight backward. "I'm waiting."

Quickly and without another word, I wrapped my hand around my cock and began to pump it slowly. Much needed relief washed over me almost instantly, the urge of satisfying my filthy desires were at least halfway being fulfilled. I stared right back at him, ignoring the fact that he had a smug smile across his features as a tiny moan escaped from my lips.

What the fuck was wrong with me.

"Come here," he said, throwing the rest of his drink back before slamming his hands down on his thighs. Quietly, hesitantly and without ending my terrible bout of self-gratification, I let my legs fall on either side of his. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my skin, right below my ass, preventing me from ever considering sitting down.

What the fuck was I doing.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo," his voice slid across my skin as his teeth cut into my chest, leaving another trail of love marks that he would be bound and determined to blame on someone else. Fuck, his fingernails were leaving marks in my hips. Fuck, he hadn't shaved and his stubble hurt my skin.

"I want you to believe me when I say I didn't fuck him," my words came out in near-gasps.

"Yeah, well, neither did I."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Grimmjow," his eyes shot up to meet mine, "I'm not an idiot."

"You're the one making such a big deal about it." He stood up suddenly, the chair falling to the floor with a loud bang against the granite floor. "Guess we'll just have to prove it, now won't we?"

His fingers wrapped through the hair on the back of my head, yanking hard enough that I could feel the hiss of pain seep through my teeth. Quickly and with little to no warning, he pulled my thigh up and around his waist. I wouldn't have been able to stop his fingers from pushing their way into my body if I had even bothered trying. As he shoved his way inside of me, pleasure absolutely ripped through my body. _Shit_.

He honestly seemed baffled and confused as he pulled his way back out of me. Nothing. He found absolutely nothing. No cum, no blood, no lube. Nothing.

"I fucking told you I didn't bang him," I snapped at him, my face still bent backward at an awkward angle.

Anger shot through his features mere milliseconds before I was slammed against the wall, my head cracking the drywall with a disgusting thud. "You fucking whore, you shut your mouth," he started, pressing his forearm against my chest, dangerously close to my throat.

"Make me," I could feel the devilish grin tracing my own features.

My back hit the granite floor before I could think. "Oh, I will. And I'm going to enjoy forcing you to watch yourself as you choke on my dick." His hand wrapped around my ankle and as he dragged me through the house with no regard as to what parts of my body were hitting door frames and furniture, I realized something very startling.

Both of us were after the same absolution. We both needed the feeling of that man wiped from our memories and for some reason, I was completely alright with it.

It only turned me on more, watching myself as I gagged on his cock. I couldn't decide if it was because he was completely humiliating me or if it was due to the fact that the look on his face was better than anything I'd experienced thus far.

Yeah, I'm going to have to fuck with the lights on more often.

I slid Aizen and all of his bullshit out of my head. Since he didn't really give me time lines, I could just ignore him for at least awhile until I could think of something, right?

Yeah, right.

* * *

AN: Not dead. Crazy shit, I know.


End file.
